Casas Muertas
by Etherias Nikko Dragneel
Summary: Relata la historia de la dura vida de Hinata, en un poblado olvidado de Dios, azotado por las enfermedades y las penurias, y el propio abandono de sus pobladores, al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaban a una de las peores dictaduras de la época, bajo la mano dura del régimen del Dictador Madara Uchiha. (Un pequeño vistazo a la vida tormentosa en la década de los '50 de Venezuela)
1. Prólogo - El Entierro

**Prólogo. Un entierro**

* * *

Esa mañana enterraron a Naruto. El padre, un hombre algo mayor llamado Hiruzen Sarutobi, que tanto afecto le profesó, se había puesto la sotana menos zurcida, la de visitar al Obispo, y el manteo y el bonete de las grandes ocasiones. Un entierro no era un acontecimiento inusitado en Ortiz. Por el contrario, ya el tanto arrastrarse de las alpargatas había extinguido definitivamente la hierba del camino que conducía al cementerio y los perros seguían con rutinaria mansedumbre a quienes cargaban la urna o les precedían señalando la ruta mil veces transitada. Pero había muerto Naruto, cuya presencia fue un brioso pregón de vida en aquella aldea de muertos, y todos comprendían que su caída significaba la rendición plenaria del pueblo entero. Si no logró escapar de la muerte Naruto, joven como la madrugada, fuerte como el río en invierno, voluntarioso como el toro sin castrar, no quedaba a los otros habitantes de Ortiz sino la resignada espera del acabamiento.

Al frente del cortejo marchaba un joven de cabello púrpura llamado Romeo, era el monaguillo, sosteniendo el crucifijo en alto, entre dos muchachos más pequeños y armados de elevados candelabros. Luego el padre Sarutobi, sudando bajo las telas del hábito y el sol del Llano. En seguida los cuatro hombres que cargaban la urna y, finalmente, treinta o cuarenta vecinos de rostros terrosos. El ritmo pausado del entierro se adaptaba fielmente a su caminar de enfermos. Así, paso a paso, arrastrando los pies, encorvando los hombros bajo la presión de un peso inexistente, se les veía transitar a diario por las calles del pueblo, por los campos medio sembrados, por los corredores de las casas.

Una triste joven, de cabellos azabaches con tintes azulados y preciosos ojos perlados, marchaba junto a ellos. Era Hinata Hyuga. Estaba presente. Ya casi no lloraba. La muerte de Naruto era sabida por todos -ella misma no la ignoraba, Naruto mismo no la ignoraba- desde hacía cuatro días. Entonces comenzó el llanto para ella. Al principio luchó por impedir que llegara hasta sus ojos esa lluvia que le estremecía la garganta. Sabía que Naruto, como confirmación inapelable de su sentencia a muerte, sólo esperaba ver brotar sus lágrimas. Observaba los angustiados ojos febriles espiándole el llanto y ponía toda su voluntad en contenerlo. Y lo lograba, merced a un esfuerzo violento y sostenido para deshacer el nudo que le enturbiaba la voz, mientras se hallaba en la larga sala encalada donde Naruto se moría. Pero luego, al asomarse a los corredores en busca de una medicina o de un vaso de agua, el llanto le desbordaba los ojos y le corría libremente por el rostro. Más tarde, en la noche, cuando caminaba hacia su casa por las calles penumbrosas y, más aún, cuando se tendía en espera del sueño, Hinata lloraba inacabablemente y el tanto llorar le serenaba los nervios, le convertía la desesperación en un dolor intenso pero llevadero, casi dolor tierno después, cuando el amanecer comenzaba a enredarse en la ramazón del cotoperí y ella continuaba tendida, con los ojos abiertos y anegados, aguardando un sueño que nunca llegaba.

Ahora marchaba sin lágrimas, confundida entre la gente que asistía al entierro. Habían dejado a la espalda las dos últimas casas y remontaban la leve cuesta que conducía a la entrada del cementerio. Ella caminaba arrastrando los pies como todos, en la misma cadencia de todos, pero se sentía tan lejana, tan ausente de aquel desfile cuyo sentido se negaba a aceptar, que a ratos parecíale que ella y la que caminaba con su cuerpo eran dos personas distintas y que bien podía la una seguir con pasos de autómata hasta el cementerio, en tanto que la otra regresaba a la casa en busca del llanto.

Dos mujeres la acompañaban. A un lado su madre, Doña Hana, con el mohín de niño asustado que la vejez no había logrado borrar, llorando no tanto por Naruto muerto, como por el dolor que sobre Hinata pesaba, sintiéndose infinitamente pequeña y miserable por no haber podido evitarle a la hija aquel infortunio. A la izquierda iba Hanabi, la hermana, preñada como el año pasado, heroicamente fatigada por aquella lenta marcha bajo el sol. Hinata advertía en la atmósfera la fluencia del amor de las dos mujeres, la ternura de ambas sosteniéndola para que no diera consigo en tierra.

En el trecho final cargaron la urna cuatro hombres jóvenes como Naruto, aunque no vigorosos como lo fuera él antes de caer. Eran cuatro perfiles en ocre, aguzados como la cabeza del gavilán. Su juventud naufragaba en las miradas tardas, en los desfiladeros de los pómulos, en los pliegues que circundaban los ojos. Uno de ellos, primo hermano de Naruto, de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos tan azules como los del rubio, había venido a caballo desde Parapara. Los otros tres eran de Ortiz y Hinata los conocía desde niños. Había corrido con ellos por las márgenes del Paya, había matado palomas montañeras junto con ellos. El más alto, Kiba, sobre cuyos hombros caía poco menos del peso total de la urna, había estado siempre enamorado de ella, desde que corrían a la par del río y mataban pájaros. Ahora cargaba el cadáver de Naruto, soportando el mayor peso por ser el más alto, y dos lágrimas de hombre le bajaban por los pómulos angulosos.

Se divisaba ya la tapia del cementerio, su humilde puerta con cruz de hierro en el tope y festones encalados a los lados. Hinata recordaba el texto del cartelito, escrito en torpes trazos infantiles, que colgaba de esa puerta: «No salte la tapia para entrar. Pida la llave». La tapia era de tan escasa altura que bien podía saltarse sin esfuerzo. Y no había a quien pedir la llave porque nadie cuidaba del cementerio desde que murió el viejo Han. El gamelote y la paja sabanera se hicieron dueños de aquellas tierras sin guardián, campeaban entre las tumbas y por encima de ellas, ocultaban los nombres de los difuntos, asomaban por sobre de la tapia diminuta.

* * *

A escasa distancia de la puerta, la marcha del cortejo se tornó lentísima. Los cuatro hombres que llevaban la urna iniciaron, con gravedad de ceremonia ritual, un viraje de sus pasos destinado a hacer girar el ataúd hasta situarlo de frente al portal del cementerio. Como en una conversión de escuadra militar, pero incalculablemente más despacio, tres de los cargadores giraban alrededor de aquel que se mantenía en el ángulo delantero izquierdo. Este último se limitaba a mover los pies, levantando humaredas de polvo seco, simulando pasos que no daba. Era una evolución muy semejante a la que cumplían los cargadores de la imagen de Santa Rosa, cuando la procesión doblaba la última esquina de la plaza y tomaba el rumbo de la iglesia. Cesaron los murmullos y los rezos, las mujeres acallaron el llanto por un instante, y sólo se oyó el arrastrarse isócrono de los pies, un largo y patético chas-chas que encerraba para aquellos hombres una honda expresión de despedida.

Después lo enterraron. Eso no lo vio Hinata. Cerró los ojos con desesperada fuerza, reclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la madre, sintió en la garganta una sal de lágrimas que ya no salían y en el costado una herida casi física, como de lanza. A sus oídos llegaron confusamente los latinazos roncos del padre Sarutobi y la voz atiplada del monaguillo que decía "Amén" pensando en otra cosa.

Regresaron por la misma ruta, ya sin la urna. Marchaban, también de vuelta, al paso lento y desgonzado de los que no quieren llegar a donde van. Tal vez era domingo. Sin duda era domingo, pero nadie pensaba en eso. Ninguna diferencia existía entre un martes y un domingo para ellos. Ambos eran días para tiritar de fiebre, para mirarse la úlcera, para escuchar frases aciagas: "La comadre Mitsuki está con la perniciosa"; "Nació muerto el muchachito de Izumi Mukare"; "A Hagoromo, el de la calle real, se lo llevó la hematuria".

Apenas el padre Sarutobi se preocupaba por recordarles cuándo era domingo, desatando la voz de las campanas para anunciar su misa. Pero aquel día, domingo o lo que fuera, el padre Sarutobi presenció la dura agonía de Naruto, amaneció junto al cadáver y las campanas no llamaron a misa porque estaban doblando desde muy temprano.

* * *

Hinata volvió a la casa, apoyada en el débil brazo de Doña Hana y seguida por un irresoluto tropel de hombres y mujeres que no se despedían de ella porque no disponían de ánimo para hacerlo. Entraron todos por el portal de la casa, se agolparon largo rato en los corredores hablando a media voz o mirando a Hinata silenciosamente y se marcharon al fin, ya mucho después del mediodía, escurriéndose por el ancho zaguán que daba a la plaza.

El patio era el más hermoso de Ortiz, posiblemente el único patio hermoso de Ortiz. En sembrarlo, en cuidarlo, en hacerlo florecer había empecinado Hinata su fibra juvenil, tercamente afanada en construir algo mientras a su alrededor todo se destruía. Tan sólo el tamarindo y el cotoperí, plantados allí desde hacía mucho tiempo, nada les debían, salvo el riego y la ternura, a las manos de Hinata. Nacieron para soportar aquel sol, para endurecer sus troncos en la penuria, e igualmente erguidos se hallarían en el patio aunque Hinata no hubiera nacido después que ellos para regarlos y amarlos.

No así las otras plantas. Ni siquiera las añosas trinitarias que trepaban a uno y otro extremo del corredor desde que el padre Ohnoki, cuando fue cura del pueblo, las sembró para Doña Hana. Pero era Hinata quien las limpiaba de hojas secas, quien las podaba con las tijeras de la costura, quien las humedecía con agua del río cuando el cielo negaba su lluvia. Y ellas retribuían el esmero cubriéndose de flores para Hinata, farolillos encarnados la de la izquierda, farolillos púrpura la de la derecha, y elevándose ambas hasta el techo para servir de pórtico florido a todo el jardín.

Tampoco las cayenas, éstas sí sembradas por Hinata, que se alejaban hasta el confín del patio y cuyas flores rojas y amarillas sabían mecerse alegremente al ritmo seco de la brisa llanera. Mucho menos los helechos, plantados en latas que fueron de querosén o en cajones que fueron de velas, alineados como banderas verdes en el pretil, los más gozosos a la hora de beber ávidamente el agua cotidiana que Hinata distribuía. Y aún menos los capachos, nunca hechos para ser abatidos por aquel viento áspero, a los cuales la solicitud de Hinata y la sombra del cotoperí hacían reventar en flores rojas cual si se hallasen en otra altura y bajo otro clima.

Ni otras plantas más humildes que no engalanaban por las flores sino por la gracia de sus hojas y cuyos nombres sólo Hinata conocía en el pueblo: una de hojas largas veteadas en tonos rojos y pardos; otra de hojas redondas y dentadas, casi blancas, como de cristal opaco; otra de hojas menuditas que ascendían y caían de nuevo con la elegancia de un surtidor. Todas ellas, y la pascua con sus grandes corolas rosadas, y los llamativos racimos de las clavellinas, y el guayabo cuyos frutos eran protegidos desde pintones con fundas de lienzo que los libraban de la voracidad de los pájaros, todas aquellas plantas debían su lozanía, su vigor, su existencia misma a las manos de Hinata.

Tanto o más le debía la mujer al jardín. Sembrar aquellas matas, vigilar amorosamente su crecimiento y florecer con ellas cuando ellas florecían, fue el sistema que Hinata ideó, desde muy niña, para abstraerse de la marejada de ruina y lamentaciones que sepultaba lenta y fatalmente a Ortiz bajo sus aguas turbias. Aquel largo corredor de ladrillos que daba vuelta al patio, aquel claustro con pórtico de trinitarias y relieves de helechos, eran su mundo y su destino. Desde ese sitio había visto transcurrir tardes, meses, años, toda su adolescencia, oyendo el canto de los cardenales y de los turpiales, respirando el aroma de las flores y el olor de las plantas recién mojadas por la lluvia. Y ella creía con firmeza -¿cómo podría ser de otra manera?- que solamente su presencia en aquel pequeño cosmos vegetal del cual formaba parte, su contacto constante con el verde pulmón del patio, le había permitido crecer y subsistir, no abatida por fiebres y úlceras como los habitantes del pueblo, sino fresca y lozana como la ramazón del cotoperí.

* * *

El patio era diferente después de la muerte de Naruto. Las lágrimas habían retornado a los ojos de Hinata y la silueta altanera del tamarindo le llegaba difuminada, como cuando la enturbiaba el aguacero. Aquel tamarindo de duro tronco era el árbol más viejo del patio y también el más recio. Ella creyó que Naruto era invulnerable como el tamarindo, que jamás el viento de la muerte lograría derribarlo. Y ahora no acertaba a comprender exactamente cómo había sucedido todo aquello, cómo el pecho fuerte y el espíritu indócil se hallaban anclados bajo la tierra y el gamelote del cementerio, al igual que los cuerpos enclenques y las almas mansas de tantos otros.

En el interior de la tienda trajinaba Doña Hana. Escuchaba su ir y venir detrás del mostrador, cambiando de sitio frascos y botellas, abriendo y cerrando gavetas. Sabía que su madre realizaba aquellos movimientos maquinalmente, con el pequeño corazón estremecido por el dolor de la hija, debatiéndose entre el ansia de venir a murmurarle frases de consuelo y la certeza de que esas frases de nada servirían. La tienda ocupaba un amplio salón de la casa, situada justamente en la esquina de la manzana, con dos puertas hacia la calle lateral y otra hacia la plaza de Las Mercedes.

-¡Medio kilo de café, Doña Hana! -chilló una voz infantil y Hinata reconoció la de Romeo, el monaguillo que decía «Amén» en el cementerio.

Después llegaron dos o tres mujeres que hablaban en voz baja y respetuosa. Hasta el corredor trascendió apenas el rumor de esas voces, la resonancia del trajín de Doña Hana, el tintineo de las monedas y el sonido amortiguado de los pasos que entraron y salieron de la tienda.

Así fue atracando la tarde en el patio, haciendo más oscuro el verde del cotoperí y apagando el aliento caliente del resol. Por la puerta del fondo entró Ko con el burro. A lomos del animal venía del río el barril con el agua. Ko lo descargó al pie del tinajero, como todos los días, y se acercó tímidamente, dándole vueltas al sombrero entre las manos torpes, para decir:

-Buenas tardes, niña Hinata. La acompaño en su sentimiento.

En ese instante sonaron de nuevo las campanas. Era el toque de oración pero Hinata se sobresaltó porque no había sentido correr las horas, ni apercibido la llegada del atardecer. En el vano de la puerta que unía el salón de la tienda con el corredor de la casa se dibujó la silueta de Doña Hana.

-¡El Angel del Señor anunció a María! -dijo.

Y Hinata respondió, como todas las tardes:

-Y concibió por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo.

* * *

**Fin del Prólogo – **¡Hola amigos Míos, aquí aventurandome con una nueva adaptación! Pasa que casualmente limpiando mi cuarto, me encontre con esta pequeña maravilla olvidada por el tiempo en uno de mis viejos escondites. Este libro lo atesoré por siempre, (Lo encontré junto a mis tesoros personales) ya que fué un regalo de un abuelo mío muy querido para mi, y ahora quiero compartirlo con ustedes, con nuestros queridos personajes de siempre..

Se preguntarán, este quejandose de que no tiene tiempo para las historias y ahora pubica nuevamente? Pues, por un lado es cierto, pero este pequeño proyecto es diferente, ya que es una adaptación de una gran obra escrita por uno de lo grandes escritores de mi país, y me enorgullece traerselas a ustedes para que la puedan leer. ¡Por lo cual no tengo que destornillarme el cerebro pensando en como hacer la historia lo más interesante par ustedes!

_**Una Pequeña reflexión:**_

Cabe destacar que este pequeño fic es mi manera silenciosa de protestar por el estado deprimente que acongoja en estos momentos a mi querida Venezuela. La situación actual del país no dista mucho de la relatada en esta historia, ya que el aire de represión hacia un pensar distinto al afecto al gobierno que se respira en la actualidad, es sin duda el mismo que se respiraba en aquellos tiempos de Dictadura, opresión, tiranía, y pare usted de contar. No es justo que los que se llaman "Nuestros Líderes", tengan una actitud de pelea y de violencia contra sus propios hermanos o nuestros hermanos fuera del País. Inclusive contra otros Países, cuando ellos ni siquiera se meten con ellos. El Odio que destilan con cada palabra que "escupen" hacia los contrarios a su credo político, es abrumador. No entiendo, si hablan de opromover la paz, ¿porque no empezar a demostrarle amor a sus enemigos? La búsqueda de la paz, empieza por nosotros mismos.

Solo pido a Kami-sama que algún dia podamos entendernos todos como hermanos, sin distinción de raza, credo, color de piel, inclinación política, color de camisa. Sino todos como los hermanos que somos, hijos de una maravillosa patria como lo es Venezuela.

Mis deseos también se expanden a todo el mundo, ya que todos somos hijos de este maravilloso planeta llamado Tierra. No somos sólo Argentinos, no somos sólo Brasileños, no somos sólo Mexicanos, no somos sólo Chilenos, no somos sólo Peruanos, No somos sólo Venezolanos, No somos sólo Españoles, No somos sólo Italianos, No somos sólo Estadounidenses, No somos sólo Japoneses "y así sucesivamente" (Si los nombro a todos creo que supero el fic mismo) todos somos hermanos, hijos de un hermoso planeta que exhorto a cuidar. Ya basta de odio en el mundo, nunca llegaremos a vivir en la paz si no nos cuidamos los unos a los otros. Vamos, podemos cambiar el mundo, todo empieza por nosotros mismos.

_**-"Aquellos que no pueden comprender el dolor, no pueden comprender la verdadera Paz" -**_ Si la filosofía de Nagato (Pain) es cierta, el Mundo ya ha sufrido lo suficiente. Ya basta de Odio, sufrimiento y dolor en el mundo. Es hora de que luchemos por la paz, juntos, como hermanos que somos..

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme.. Los quiero Hermanitos del Mundo...!**

**Casas Muertas, de Miguel Otero Silva:** Relata la historia de un pequeño poblado olvidado de la mano de Dios, azotado por las enfermedades, el propio abandono de sus pobladores, al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaban a una de las peores dictaduras que se presentaban en esa época, bajo la mano dura del régimen del Dictador Juan Vicente Gómez. Todo desde la perspectiva de una chica que nos cuenta el como fue su vida al crecer en ese pueblo que a medida que ella crecía, más se derrumbaba. Conoció el amor, más las mismas tragedias que soportaban se lo arrebato. Aún así siguió adelante, con firme convicción de sobrevivir.

Espero se animen a acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, que una vez más les digo, no es mía, sino de **Miguel Otero Silva, **Descubriendo poco a poco como es la situación en Ortiz, Estado Guárico, de mi bella Venezuela.

¡Nos leemos pronto amigos míos del mundo entero!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: La Rosa de los Llanos**


	2. Capítulo I - La Rosa de los Llanos

**Capítulo I. La Rosa de los Llanos**

* * *

Aquella noche Hinata permaneció muchas horas inmóvil, a la luz de la lámpara que Doña Hana había traído consigo. Las sombras borraron el color de las flores y el perfil de las matas, destacándose solas contra el cielo las ruinas de la casa vecina. Había sido una casa de dos pisos y las vigas rotas del alto apuntaban por sobre de las ramas de los árboles como extrañas quillas de barcos náufragos. Una casa muerta, entre mil casas muertas, mascullando el mensaje desesperado de una época desaparecida.

Todos en el pueblo hablaban de esa época. Los abuelos que la habían vivido, los padres que presenciaron su hundimiento, los hijos levantados entre relatos y añoranzas. Nunca, en ningún sitio, se vivió del pasado como en aquel pueblo del Llano. Hacia adelante no esperaban sino la fiebre, la muerte y el gamelote del cementerio. Hacia atrás era diferente. Los jóvenes de ojos hundidos y piernas llagadas envidiaban a los viejos el haber sido realmente jóvenes alguna vez.

Hinata había prestado siempre más atención que nadie a aquellas historias de un ayer alucinante. Cuando niña no empleó su imaginación en crear un mundo donde las muñecas son seres vivos, la tortuguita un ogro y el arrendajo un príncipe que espanta a las brujas con su canción. Eso quedaba para su hermana Hanabi que se ponía a llorar cuando a Miyuki, la muñeca, le daba calentura. Pero Hinata prefería reconstruir a Ortiz, levantar los muros derruidos, resucitar a los muertos, poblar las casas deshabitadas y celebrar grandes bailes en «La Nuñera», con orquesta de siete músicos y farolitos de papel pintado.

* * *

Y como a todos los viejos les deleitaba hablar del pasado, como ya no vivían sino para hablar del pasado, a Hinata le resultaba faena sencilla recoger evocaciones aquí y allá -un personaje, un decorado, un episodio, una canción- para reedificar con ellas una imagen viva de la ciudad muerta. Tsunade la de la casa parroquial, la señorita Kurenai la maestra de escuela, el descreído señor Orochimaru, hasta Jiraiya el de la bodega, tan gruñón y tan de pocas palabras, todos murmuraban más o menos lo mismo al ver asomar a Hinata:

-Ya viene esa muchachita con su curiosidad y su preguntadera.

Pero no les desagradaba, naturalmente que no les desagradaba, oírla indagar por las cosas de ayer y mucho menos verla escuchar subyugada cuanto le referían, verdad o mentira, y reír cuando valía la pena hacerlo y enjugarse dos lágrimas cuando era triste lo que había acontecido tantos años atrás. Más aún, si pasaban tres días y Hinata no aparecía en la casa parroquial ni en la bodega, ni en el oscuro caserón del señor Orochimaru, eran los viejos quienes se trasladaban a su casa con cualquier pretexto y la reconvenían:

-¿Has estado enferma, muchacha? -preguntaba Orochimaru.

-¿Te fastidiaste de mis historias? -rezongaba Jiraiya.

-¿No estás enamorada? -insinuaba Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade, la de la casa parroquial, formaba parte indivisible de la iglesia, como el San Rafael que estaba al lado del altar mayor, o como la piedra rústica del bautisterio, o como las flores de papel blanco con lunares de moscas que rendían homenaje a la imagen de la Virgen del Carmen. Tsunade había nacido en una casa cercana al templo, sólido templo de construcción que en construcción quedóse para siempre. Desde muy pequeña había pasado a vivir en la casa parroquial. Primero como niña recogida por la mano caritativa del Padre Hashirama, para ir a los mandados y regar las matas del patio; luego, con el padre Ohnoki, como empleada para todos los oficios, cocinar, lavar, aplanchar, barrer la casa y cuidar de la iglesia; ahora, con el padre Sarutobi, como disponedora de todas las cosas prácticas, suerte de ama de llaves, archivo de las vidas y de las muertes de todos los habitantes del pueblo. De los tres curas para quienes había servido, mucho más de los dos primeros que del último, hablaba Tsunade sin parar cuando Hinata acudía a visitarla. Había tenido Ortiz otros curas, había trabajado también Tsunade para ellos, pero jamás desfilaron por sus evocaciones ni mencionaba sus nombres.

-No ha pasado por este pueblo un hombre más inteligente, ni más bueno, ni más sabio que el Padre Hashirama -decía-. Era un santo y era testarudo como todos los santos. No quiso nunca nacionalizarse venezolano porque le parecía que dejar de ser italiano era renegar de algo que había nacido con él. Y el padre Hashirama nunca renegó de nada. Aunque sabía que nacionalizarse venezolano, con todo lo que él tenía por dentro, significaba llegar a ser obispo...

Y comenzaba a narrar las fiestas religiosas que el padre Hashirama organizaba, justamente cuanto Hinata deseaba porque al conjuro de ese relato se iba levantando Ortiz de sus escombros.

-¡Qué procesiones, mi hijita, qué procesiones! Para la Semana Santa venía gente desde muy lejos, desde Calabozo, desde La Pascua, sin contar los de Parapara, San Sebastián y El Sombrero que se la pasaban metidos aquí. Figúrate que Ortiz tenía dos parroquias y dos jefes civiles y dos curas. Y el Viernes Santo se desprendía la Virgen de los Dolores desde Santa Rosa, tomaba después por la calle real, iba hasta Las Mercedes y volvía a Santa Rosa por otras calles, acompañando al Santo Sepulcro, al paso de una música triste de tambor y flauta, seguida por una colmena de mujeres con velas encendidas, hombres de liquiliqui y muchachos haciendo travesuras...

Era poblar las ruinas. El Padre Hashirama, con el musical acento italiano, derramaba un sermón elocuente desde el púlpito de Santa Rosa y prometía, después de hacer llorar a sus feligreses con la pasión de Cristo, convertir aquella iglesia en una de las más bellas de la provincia venezolana. Los altares estallaban de flores cortadas en los jardines de Ortiz y la Virgen del Carmen no se resignaba a las flores blancas de papel con lunares de moscas sino que al pie de su imagen terminaban de abrirse las mejores rosas del pueblo. Damas de crinolina y trajes de encajo susurraban una oración o escondían una sonrisa detrás del abanico de marfil. Hinata guardaba una fotografía de la abuela, que el sepia del tiempo hacía más evocadora, ensayando un paso de minuet. ¡Minuet en Ortiz, Santo Dios!

Pero luego Tsunade dejaba de hablar del Padre Hashirama y comenzaba Ortiz a derrumbarse. Llegó la fiebre amarilla poco tiempo después. En seguida aparecieron el paludismo, la hematuria, el hambre y la úlcera. Se esfumaron los airosos contornos del Padre Hashirama. La espléndida iglesia quedó a medio construir, desnudos los ladrillos de las paredes, arcos sin puertas, ventanas sin hojas.

-Vinieron muchos curas, mi hijita, pero ninguno soportó esto. Hasta que un Domingo de Ramos, montado en un burro como Jesús, llegó el padre Ohnoki y se quedó con nosotros. Ése sí era otro hombre. Muy distinto al padre Hashirama, es verdad, pero otro hombre. ¡Dios lo haya perdonado!

Y sonreía siempre al nombrarlo. Porque el padre Ohnoki no había tenido ni la prestancia, ni la cultura, ni la elocuencia, ni el abolengo del padre Hashirama. Era simplemente un hombre del pueblo con una sotana encima y el hormigueo del corazón por dentro.

-Hasta tomaba aguardiente -refunfuñaba Tsunade-. Cuando yo le reclamaba, me respondía que lo hacía para espantar las enfermedades, que el alcohol era un gran desinfectante, que su olor auyentaba a los mosquitos malignos. Pero la verdad, mi hijita, era que tomaba porque le gustaba mucho.

Fue realmente un gran bebedor el padre Ohnoki. Jiraiya, el de la bodega, le despachaba la primera yerbabuena -«Dame mi yerbabuenita, Jiraiya...»- cuando apenas había concluido sus oraciones matinales. Y entre yerbabuena y yerbabuena se le pasaban las horas del día y algunas de las de la noche. A la casa parroquial lo trajeron en vilo uno que otro sábado, cuando la yerbabuena podía más que él.

-Pero era muy bueno, mi hijita. No hubo casa con calentura o con hambre, aquí en Ortiz o en las afueras, donde no se apareciera el padre Ohnoki, con sus tragos encima, dispuesto a dar lo que tuviera. Primero daba lo suyo y después lo de la Virgen del Carmen y lo del templo, y lo que le cayera en la mano. Decía que la Virgen no necesitaba velas, ni la iglesia que la terminaran, ni Santa Rosa procesión, mientras se estuvieran muriendo como moscas los prójimos. Y sacaba lo poco que caía en los cepillos de los santos para comprar quinina y leche condensada. ¡Dios lo haya perdonado!

Además, la gracia llanera del padre Ohnoki no se dejó desmantelar por el turbión de desgracias. Su buen humor, agudizado por el espíritu de las yerbabuenas, logró sobrevivir no obstante que sobre sus débiles espaldas se derrumbó la ciudad y hubo tres días de recitar siete «De profundis» en el cementerio.

-Una vez -refería Tsunade- estaba diciendo un sermón contra el egoísmo. ¡Ay, mi hijita!, y con la iglesia llena de beatas, delante de las señoritas viejas más decentes de Ortiz, lo terminó de esta manera: «Y esto del egoísmo lo he dicho también por ustedes, que nada le dieron a Dios, ni tampoco le dieron al diablo. En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Amén»... Y se bajó del púlpito. ¡Dios lo haya perdonado!

* * *

El señor Orochimaru no veía el pasado de Ortiz a través de sus curas. Por el contrario, con todos ellos había tenido argumentos porque el señor Orochimaru fue federalista en su adolescencia, liberal y crespista luego, masón siempre. Aún ahora, viejo y vacilante como andaba por el estrecho corredor oscuro de Vargas Vila que eran los únicos supervivientes de su biblioteca librepensadora.

A Hinata le placía particularmente la charla del señor Orochimaru porque ninguno como él evocaba el fausto de otros tiempos. Había sido también músico de la banda, porque el Ortiz remoto tuvo banda y el señor Orochimaru tocaba entonces la flauta bajo los robles de la plaza, como también la tocaba en la orquesta que regía los grandes bailes, y la hacía llorar en la procesión de la Dolorosa o estallar de pasodobles en las tardes de toros coleados.

A la casa del señor Orochimaru se le había caído la mitad, no obstante haber sido en su origen una sólida construcción española de dos pisos, vigas de dura fibra, calicanto y ladrillos bien cocidos. Ahora lucía como seccionada por el mandoble de un gigante, como esas casas belgas partidas por los cañones alemanes que Hinata había visto en las postales aliadas de 1917. No es que fuera la casa de Orochimaru porque éste la hubiera comprado o heredado, sino que pasó a ocuparla graciosamente cuando sus dueños la abandonaron y empezaron a poblarla los lagartijos y a espinarla los ñaragatos. A Orochimaru se le nublaron los ojos. En aquella casa había tocado la flauta con toda el alma juvenil aventada en las notas del vals, confundido en la orquesta, mientras Nanami Yamamoto, rubia e hija de godos, educada en Caracas por monjas francesas, apenas se enteró de la existencia de un músico liberal y masón que casi desfallecía mientras tocaba la flauta y la miraba. Al poco tiempo se casó con el General Tekka Uchiha y se marchó para siempre de Ortiz. Pero al pobre Orochimaru le quedó aquel recuerdo, el de una sonrisa que le concedió Nanami, el de una mirada de los insólitos ojos verdes de Nanami, punzándole el corazón con la saña del ñaragato. Por eso ocupó la casa cuando ya nadie quiso habitarla, la limpió de sabandijas y de plantas salvajes y decidió esperar en ella la muerte, solterón y solo, fumando sus tabaquitos de a locha y adivinando su Renan con ojos ya cansinos. Hasta que llegó Hinata a preguntarle por los tiempos viejos.

-Ésta era la capital de Guárico, niña. La ciudad más poblada y más linda del Guárico, la Rosa de los Llanos.

«Sol de los Llanos», por cierto, se llamaba la logia, perteneciente a la Orden de los templarios y el señor Orochimaru, que llegó a ser grado 33, se sentaba entre el Doctor Danzou y Homura Mitokado, para oírlos hablar de la Revolución Francesa o de Thiers y Gambetta. Era una logia pulcra y culta, ceremoniosa y caritativa, digna enemiga de su temible contendor el Padre Hashirama.

El combate entre los Templarios y el Cura paraba en un armisticio todos los años, el 30 de agosto, día de Santa Rosa. Por algo era ella la patrona del pueblo, la más primorosa de todos los pueblos del Llano. Ese día el señor Orochimaru olvidaba su grado 33 para tocar la flauta, montado en el alto coro de la iglesia, mezclando sus notas afiladas con las del bronco corazón del órgano y con la voz de barítono napolitano del Padre Hashirama. Y seguía tocando la flauta luego, señalando el rumbo a las tiernas voces de las Hijas de María, en todo el recorrido de la procesión. Y más tarde, bajo los robles de la plaza; y en el baile de gala hasta la madrugada y aun después del baile acompañando a los arrendajos del amanecer, cuando corría con generosidad el brandy, que todos los años corría.

-Ortiz echaba la casa por la ventana, niña. Y los orticeños nos fajábamos con los coleadores del bajo Guárico, con los Galleros del Calabozo y Zaraza, con los cantadores de Altagracia y Valle de La Pascua. Y en materia de fuegos artificiales, nadie podía con nosotros.

Medio siglo, ¡y qué medio siglo!, no había logrado marchitar el orgullo del señor Orochimaru con respecto a los fuegos artificiales de Ortiz. El amanecer del día de Santa Rosa se anunciaba por el estampido de cohetes y cohetones, más madrugadores aún que las campanas de la iglesia. Apenas concluida la misa, ya estaban allí los triquitraques y los buscapiés, culebrillas rojas serpeando entre los zaguanes, asustando a las beatas con su chisporreteo, enredándose entre las piernas de «La Burriquita». Y al promediar la tarde, cuando Santa Rosa surgía linda y juvenil por el ancho portal de la iglesia, resonaba el trueno gordo de los voladores que ascendían desde Las Topias, Banco Arriba y El Polvero.

-Eran barrios del viejo Ortiz, niña -suspiraba Orochimaru-. No intentes buscarlos ahora porque ni las ruinas quedan. Ahí mismito, tres cuadras más allá de la carretera, donde ahora no se ve sino paja seca y no se oye sino la escapada de las iguanas, se levantaban las casas de Las Topias, Banco Arriba y El Polvero, cuando Ortiz era ciudad...

Pero lo realmente grandioso era la noche. Para la noche de Santa Rosa reservaba el pueblo su atronante homenaje en luz y pólvora a la tierna patrona. Meses enteros pasaban el italiano Cecatto, su mujer y sus hijos, fabricando aquellos surtidores de llama que luego se abrían en la noche llanera. La girándula que daba vueltas enloquecidas y lanzaba chorros de luz en todas direcciones. El árbol de fuego que florecía de candela su ramazón hasta quedar convertido en el boceto otoñal del varillaje. El castillo de fuego que ardía entre estampidos como en una escena fantástica de guerra y vandalaje. El toro de fuego, resoplando llamas por las toscas narices de cartón, monstruo infernal batallando entre la hoguera que lo destruía.

-La última gran fiesta de Ortiz -precisaba el viejo Orochimaru- fue ya hace mucho, cuando Izumo preparaba el continuismo. Kenji Sawada, primo de Izumo, lanzó su candidatura a la presidencia del Guárico y lo festejó con bailes y terneras que hicieron época. En la plaza de Las Mercedes se levantó en siete días, con troncones de madera y piedras del río, un circo de toros. «Los Cimarrones» se llamaban los toreros que vinieron desde Caracas para la corrida. Y corrió el aguardiente como si hubiera sido lluvia del cielo. Y yo toqué la flauta tres días con sus noches. Y ni Izumo pudo reelegirse, ni Kenji Sawada llegó a presidir el Guárico, porque no se lo permitió mi General Joaquín Crespo, de Parapara.

Fueron los últimos destellos de «La Rosa de los Llanos». Ya había pasado la fiebre amarilla pero el paludismo comenzaba a secarle las raíces a la ciudad llanera. Sin embargo, bajo la presidencia de Crespo, parapareño que es casi como decir orticeño, vivió Ortiz horas de fugaz esplendor, debatiéndose contra un destino que estaba ya trazado. El doctor Núñez, secretario General de Crespo, había nacido en el propio Ortiz. En su casa, «La Nuñera», se celebraron grandes banquetes a los cuales asistió Crespo en persona en más de una ocasión. Orochimaru recordaba al caudillo llanero, montado entre los tranqueros de la calle real. (**N/A: **Habrán uno que otro personaje de la historia de Venezuela, así que no se extrañen al ver nombres comunes y no de los personajes de Naruto)

-Y desde que lo mataron -concluía Orochimaru- hubo que borrar del lenguaje venezolano la palabra «caudillo»...

En otras ocasiones el señor Orochimaru se desviaba de los acontecimientos de proyección histórica, del acampar de guerrillas famélicas en las calles de Ortiz, de la descripción de festejos y ceremonias, para referir retazos de vidas de gentes de la región. Los héroes de esos relatos estaban todos muertos y sepultados, no en el humilde cementerio nuevo de tumbas encaladas sino en el viejo y lujoso camposanto cuyos altivos túmulos abandonados podían verse aún, asomados entre cujíes y chaparrales, si se caminaba un buen trecho desde la iglesia de Santa Rosa, rumbo al noroeste.

-Cuénteme la historia de Izuna Uchiha -le pedía Hinata una noche.

-Pero niña -rezongaba Orochimaru complacido-. ¿Otra vez? Si ya te la debes saber de memoria.

Hinata esbozaba un ademán de protesta que sabía innecesario porque ya Orochimaru se disponía a reiniciar aquel relato tan propicio a las noches sin luna, cuando las pocas luces del pueblo adquirían un brillo blanquecino y emanaba una tristeza recóndita de las casas caídas.

Izuna Uchiha era un muchacho de Ortiz -Narraba Orochimaru- buen jinete y buen gallero, que llevaba amores clandestinos con la esposa del hacendado Kabuto Yakushi... Cuando el marido ensillaba la mula y tomaba la trocha que conducía a la hacienda, Rondón la esperaba en la otra orilla del río, a la sombra de un bosque que la estación de lluvias salpicaba de pascuas moradas. Hasta que una vecina -contaba Orochimaru-, extrañada por aquellos paseos de la señora, le fue con el cuento a Kabuto. Y el marido, ya en sospechas, anunció un viaje largo de cinco días, se despidió de su mujer con el más tierno abrazo y, en la mula bien provista de bastimento, salió por el camino real que iba a La Villa.

Los amantes decidieron encontrarse esa noche en la casa de ella. Era justamente su más hondo deseo, besarse entre cuatro paredes y no en el monte, no hostigados por las espinas de los cardones, no con la mitad del corazón puesta en el beso y la otra mitad encogida por el temor de que alguien, un cazador, un niño vagabundo, un caminante extraviado, los sorprendiese. Aquella misma noche -continuaba Orochimaru- esperó Izuna Uchiha que se apagaran las luces de Ortiz, que se cerraran las puertas del billar, que se retiraran los conversadores de las esquinas, antes de tomar el camino de la casa de Kabuto Yakushi. Pasada la plaza de Las Mercedes, ya apagado a su espalda el rumor del Paya, Izuna vio venir en sentido contrario una hamaca que cargaban dos hombres de larga sombra. Al principio supuso que traían un enfermo, pero luego, al observar el lado azul de la cobija hacia arriba, a la luz del farol que un tercer hombre llevaba, comprendió que se trataba de un cadáver. Ya se cruzaba con ellos. Se descubrió Izuna y formuló sin detener el paso la pregunta ritual:

-¿Quién es el difunto?

Y el del farol, flaco bejuco embozado, respondió con voz ronca que se tornaba prolongado calderón en el arrastrar de las oes:

-¡Izuna Uchiha!

Su propio nombre -contaba Orochimaru- Se estremeció y preguntó luego, como si ya estuviera enterado de la forma en que había muerto aquel desventurado homónimo suyo:

-¿Quién lo mató?

-¡Kabuto Yakushi! -le respondió la espesa voz del hombre del farol.

Y se alejaron en tanto que Izuna Uchiha proseguía su camino sin entusiasmo. Aquel muerto que tuvo su mismo nombre, asesinado por un hombre cuyo nombre era igual al del marido de su amante, lo había puesto caviloso y desazonado. En ese trance se hallaba cuando, al doblar un recodo, divisó un segundo farol que avanzaba a su encuentro.

Era una hamaca idéntica a la primera, una cobija con el lado azul hacia arriba, un cadáver de iguales dimensiones. No así los cargadores, esta vez dos ancianos desharrapados, de franelas mugrientas: ni el farolero, esta vez un enano de hinchada, monstruosa cabeza.

-¿Quién es el difunto? -volvió a decir impensadamente Izuna, como movido por una voluntad ajena a la suya.

Y el enano, con voz más ronca que la del primer farolero, aún más sostenido el calderón de las oes:

-¡Izuna Uchiha!

-¿Quién lo mató?

Conocía de antemano la respuesta que se le venía encima:

-¡Kabuto Yakushi!

Otra vez su nombre y otra vez el del marido a quien burlaba. Los dedos fríos del miedo se cerraban en la garganta de Izuna, le paralizaron el correr de la sangre, le espantaron el amor y el deseo. Conteniendo el aliento desanduvo lo andado y regresó a su casa.

Cien pasos más allá de la segunda hamaca pasó Kabuto Yakushi toda la noche, con una lanza apureña en la mano, esperando a un hombre para clavársela en el costado -concluía Orochimaru el relato-

A Hinata le agradaba en extremo aquella historia donde nada sucedía finalmente. Donde no obstante los augurios de muerte que la voz y los gestos de Orochimaru sugerían mientras la relataba, las cosas continuaban como estuvieron y los amantes seguían viéndose y besándose asustados en un umbroso recodo del río.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 1 – **¡Hola amigos Míos, aquí aventurandome con una nueva adaptación! Pasa que casualmente limpiando mi cuarto, me encontre con esta pequeña maravilla olvidada por el tiempo en uno de mis viejos escondites. Este libro lo atesoré por siempre, (Lo encontré junto a mis tesoros personales) ya que fué un regalo de un abuelo mío muy querido para mi, y ahora quiero compartirlo con ustedes, con nuestros queridos personajes de siempre..

Se preguntarán, este quejandose de que no tiene tiempo para las historias y ahora pubica nuevamente? Pues, por un lado es cierto, pero este pequeño proyecto es diferente, ya que es una adaptación de una gran obra escrita por uno de lo grandes escritores de mi país, y me enorgullece traerselas a ustedes para que la puedan leer. ¡Por lo cual no tengo que destornillarme el cerebro pensando en como hacer la historia lo más interesante par ustedes!

Me alegra que les haya gustado mi pequeña reflexión, es que en estos tiempos, debemos estar muy unidos para salir de estas cirscunstancias. Espero que Dios escuche nuestras súplicas..

**Casas Muertas, de Miguel Otero Silva:** Relata la historia de un pequeño poblado olvidado de la mano de Dios, azotado por las enfermedades, el propio abandono de sus pobladores, al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaban a una de las peores dictaduras que se presentaban en esa época, bajo la mano dura del régimen del Dictador Juan Vicente Gómez. Todo desde la perspectiva de una chica que nos cuenta el como fue su vida al crecer en ese pueblo que a medida que ella crecía, más se derrumbaba. Conoció el amor, más las mismas tragedias que soportaban se lo arrebato. Aún así siguió adelante, con firme convicción de sobrevivir.

Espero se animen a acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, que una vez más les digo, no es mía, sino de **Miguel Otero Silva, **Descubriendo poco a poco como es la situación en Ortiz, Estado Guárico, de mi bella Venezuela.

Les agradezco infinitamenta a:

_**-SOS Venezuela: **_ Lamentablemente Amig .. Pero pronto saldremos de esta te lo aseguro! Me da gusto que te haya gustado el Fic, me encanta este libro y lo que representa, así que quise adaptarlo para el disfrute de tods!

_**-imafangirlsowhat1:**_ Me alegra que te guste! Y pues sí, siendo el protagonista, Moría, no quise alterar el resultado porque alteraría la trama en sí, así que ya verás más adelante porque sucede... Me alegra que te haya gistado mi pequeña reflexión.. Pero no os desfalleceis, pronto llegara el día qen que nos comprendamos los unos a los otros y podamos vivir en un mundo de paz... Tengo fe de ello... Aquí está y espero que te guste!

Y a todos los que leyeron espero les guste y sigan leyendo!

¡Nos leemos pronto amigos míos del mundo entero!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: La Señorita Kurenai**


	3. Capítulo II - La Señorita Kurenai

**Capítulo II. La Señorita Kurenai**

* * *

Cuando Hinata nació ya Ortiz había comenzado a desplomarse. Entre ruinas dio sus primeros pasos y ante sus ojos infantiles fueron surgiendo nuevas ruinas. Aquella casa de dos pisos, frente a la plaza, no estaba todavía tumbada cuando Hinata hizo su primera comunión. Se derrumbó más tarde, cuando sus dueños la abandonaron y vinieron unos hombres desde San Juan a llevarse las tejas y las puertas. Hinata recordaba las sólidas puertas de oscura madera y las aldabas formadas por monstruos de metal con cuellos de serpientes en cuyos vientres de cabras se engarzaban las pesadas argollas.

Era una de sus travesuras favoritas hacer sonar las grotescas aldabas cuando regresaba con Hanabi de la escuela. Hanabi le tenía miedo al ruido bronco del golpe, le tenía miedo a las horribles quimeras de las aldabas, y a los dueños de la casa cuando la casa tuvo dueños y a los fantasmas de la casa cuando los dueños la deshabitaron. Pero tenía que quedarse en su sitio, porque también le daba miedo echar a correr, mientras Hinata tomaba con ambas manos aquellos feroces demonios de bronce y los dejaba caer una y otra vez sobre las chapas de metal de la puerta.

* * *

El recinto de la escuela era el corredor de la casa de la señorita Kurenai, ocupado por tres largos bancos sin espaldar, la mesa de la maestra y un viejo pizarrón que la señorita Kurenai encharolaba todos los años. Era una escuela de niñas. Las alumnas no pasaban de veinte en aquellos tiempos, pero muy rara vez asistieron todas juntas a clases. Siempre sucedía lo mismo:

-Manda a decir misia Haruno que Matsuri no puede venir hoy porque está con calentura.

-Que la niña Ino no se pudo levantar hoy de la cama.

La que no se enfermaba nunca era Hinata. Y como, por añadidura, era la única que prestaba real atención a las cosas que la señorita Kurenai decía, alguien hubiera podido pensar que la maestra dictaba las clases exclusivamente para ella.

-Como tú eres la consentida... -se lamentaba Hanabi, o Matsuri o cualquier otra.

Y Hinata sonreía sin concederle importancia al dicho. Si ella gozaba el privilegio de venir diariamente a clase era porque el paludismo no le hacía arder la sangre; si podía estudiar en la casa era porque el anquilostomo no le había roído la voluntad. Y le sobraban fuerzas para saltar por sobre las hierbas que asomaban entre las grietas de las aceras y para encaramarse a las matas de guayaba y para nadar en el río y para lanzar piedras a los pájaros, como los varones.

* * *

Una vez fue con los varones y con Hanabi hasta el cementerio viejo. Hanabi, naturalmente, temblando de miedo se negó a acompañarlos. Pero Hinata le infundió ánimo, y como estaba con ellas la figura guardiana de Ko, Hanabi concluyó por arrostrar la aventura.

Era preciso abandonar el camino y atravesar una siembra de frijoles para divisar la tapia del cementerio abandonado. Ya no existía el portal. La propia tapia se había derrumbado en muchos sitios, pero la trabazón de los bejucos, las pencas superpuestas de las tunas, los troncos y las ramas de los cujíes, ocultaban las tumbas. Ko usó el machete y abrió una pequeña trocha para que pasaran las niñas. Ya los varones se habían escurrido por entre las lianas como cabras y uno de ellos, tenía que ser Konohamaru, se había trepado al mausoleo más alto y desde allá arriba silbaba imitando el canto de los turpiales.

Hinata estaba maravillada. Aquel había sido, sin duda alguna, el cementerio de la gente rica de Ortiz, cuando Ortiz fue flor de los Llanos y capital del Estado Guárico. Del mar de plantas ásperas surgían, aquí y allá, las grandes masas blancas de las tumbas. Había una de más de cinco metros de altura cuyo tope se alzaba como torre de piedra por encima de la ramazón del cují más crecido. Por el suelo, tiradas, cual si un ventarrón las hubiera arrancado de su base, yacían cuatro enormes copas truncas. Otra gran tumba remataba en una cruz de hierro, y colgante de un brazo de la cruz, se mantenía una corona. Era una corona de metal, con florecillas negras hechas de una pasta vidriada que inexplicablemente había resistido al tiempo y a los rigores de aquel descampado. Pero no se leían nombres ni inscripciones en ninguna de las tumbas. Hinata y los otros buscaron afanosamente una palabra escrita, un apellido, una fecha, pero no los hallaron. Era un cementerio anónimo, impersonal, tanto que la ausencia absoluta de caracteres hacía sospechar por un instante que ahí no estaba enterrado nadie y que aquel era apenas un antiguo y desamparado modelo ornamental de cementerio.

Los pasos infantiles resonaron largo rato, en diversas direcciones, sobre las hojas secas y resecas que cubrían el suelo. Eran hojas de varios veranos, desde la recién caída, hasta la que ya era parte de la tierra, tierra misma. Los detuvo la pared del fondo, que no era propiamente una pared sino una múltiple tumba vertical, agujereada de bóvedas. Konohamaru introdujo la mano derecha, el brazo entero, por una de aquellas oquedades y, despertando el grito entusiasta de sus compañeros, extrajo una calavera.

Hinata inició un gesto de desagrado. No tenía todavía un concepto definido de la muerte, pero no le caía en gracia la muerte, como no le caían en gracia el dolor, ni el llanto, ni la melancolía. Hanabi-chan, por su parte, rompió a llorar, aterrada. Ko gruñó una reprimenda:

-¡Ah, muchacha más zoqueta!

Pero Konohamaru sepultó nuevamente la calavera en el negro boquete que la anidada y se acercó a consolar a la afligida:

-Si yo hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner a llorar, no la saco. Pero ¿sabes? Ese hombre se murió hace como cien años. A lo mejor no era ningún hombre sino un araguato. ¿Tú no has oído decir que los araguatos tienen los huesos igualitos a los hombres? Además, Hanabi-chan, te pones muy fea, cuando lloras. Y a mí no me gusta verte fea.

Este último argumento resultó tal vez el más poderoso. Hanabi-chan dejó de llorar, enjugó las dos últimas lágrimas con el extremo de la manga de su vestido y esbozó una tenue y confiada sonrisa.

Para aquel entonces Konohamaru tenía once años y Hanabi-chan no pasaba de ocho.

* * *

El padre de Hinata estaba vivo. Estuvo vivo mucho tiempo, sin estarlo. Antes de "La Tragedia", que así decían todos en el pueblo al referirse al suceso que mató en vida al señor Hyuga, el padre de Hinata fue uno de los hombres más importantes de Ortiz, tal vez el más importante en la balanza del respeto público. El señor Orochimaru se le había repetido muchas veces:

-Tu padre era un hombre recto como el tronco del tamarindo. Y trabajaba como no ha trabajado jamás nadie en este país de zánganos. Aunque nació muchos años después que yo, la verdad es que yo lo trataba con la consideración que se debe a los mayores.

Pero no era solamente el señor Orochimaru. Hinata oía hablar en todas partes de su padre como si estuviera muerto, aunque en realidad seguía estando vivo y comiendo con ellos en la misma mesa y paseándose al despuntar la mañana por entre las matas del jardín. Y en todas partes elogiaban por igual su extinta laboriosidad infatigable, su extinto corazón frente a la vida, su extinta lucidez de pensamiento.

Su padre había sido agricultor, ganadero, comerciante. Tuvo una hacienda, entre Ortiz y San Francisco de Tiznados, de café y tabaco. Dentro de la hacienda estaba el hato, con cincuenta vacas lecheras. A Hinata la llevaron una vez a la hacienda, cuando tuvo la tos ferina. Pero sólo le quedaron dos recuerdos gratos: el bucare florecido que moteaba la grana el anchuroso verdor del cafetal y el llanto afanoso de los becerros en demanda de la ubre. Lo demás fue ahogarse de tos entre las faldas de su madre.

Además de la hacienda y el hato, Don Hiashi Hyuga tenía el almacén de Ortiz, "La Espuela de Plata. Detal de Licores", encajado en un ángulo de la casa con puertas hacia la calle lateral y hacia la plaza Las Mercedes. Aquí y allá se prodigaba con singular diligencia. Se levantaba de madrugada, montaba el caballo ensillado por Ko y llegaba al hato con el amanecer, a vigilar el ordeño de las vacas, a cooperar en el ordeño con sus propias manos. Llevaba él mismo las cuentas de la hacienda y sabía exactamente el número de matas, dónde estaban sembradas, cuánto producían en cada cosecha. Iba hasta Villa de Cura en caballo, a negociar los productos de la hacienda y a comprar mercancías para "La Espuela de Plata". Despachaba tras el mostrador, cuando estaba en la casa, quitándole el puesto a Ko.

-¡Medio de manteca, Don Hiashi! -y servía la manteca.

-¡Dos torcos, Don Hiashi! -y llenaba los vasitos de torco.

-¡Una vara de zaraza, Don Hiashi! -y medía la vara de zaraza.

Y cuando no había nada que hacer en la tienda, o era domingo, Don Hiashi desclavaba cajones, fabricaba taburetes y repisas, curaba el moquillo a las gallinas o desarmaba un despertador maltrecho para hacerlo marchar de nuevo.

Hinata recordaba solamente las postreras manifestaciones de aquella permanente, febril actividad, de aquel siempre estar haciendo algo útil que delineaba la imagen de su padre, no como la de un ser humano con debilidades y desfallecimientos, sino como la de una operante maquinaria con apariencia de hombre.

Después sobrevino "La Tragedia". La tragedia se produjo durante la peste española, al concluir la guerra europea. Sobre aquel pobre pueblo llanero, ya devastado por el paludismo y la hematuria, ya terrón seco y ponedero de plagas, cayó la peste como zamuro sobre un animal en agonía. Murieron muchos orticeños, cinco por día, siete por día, y fueron enterrados quién sabe dónde y quién sabe por quién. Otros, familias enteras, huyeron despavoridos, dejando la casa, los enseres, las matas del patio, el perro. Desde entonces adquirió definitivamente Ortiz ese atormentado aspecto de aldea abandonada de ciudad aniquilada por un cataclismo, de misterioso escenario de una historia de aparecidos.

Don Hiashi Hyuga cayó enfermo. La peste lo derribó con una fiebre que iba más allá del límite previsto por los termómetros. Su piel quemaba a quienes la tocaban, como las piedras de un fogón encendido. A las pocas horas de aquella ininterrumpida combustión interior, Don Hiashi comenzó a delirar, a balbucir frases incoherentes, a relatar episodios que nunca habían sucedido, a ver fantasmas en los rincones del cuarto.

-¡Déjame en paz, alma de Hiyoshi Otawa, déjame en paz!

Incluso voceaba palabras soeces que Doña Hana jamás había escuchado antes y que oía entonces sin entenderlas, sacudida de espanto, acurrucada en el mecedor de esterilla y encomendándose a las ánimas del purgatorio.

Finalmente, después de muchos días de arder como un pabilo, cedió la fiebre. Pero quedó el delirio, el desvarío, la ausencia. Don Hiashi Hyuga dejó de ser quien era para transformarse en una sombra que vagaba por los corredores de la casa gruñendo murmullos que no llegaban a palabra, articulando palabras que no llegaban a frase. Doña Hana sostenía que no fueron la peste ni la fiebre las causas verdaderas de "La Tragedia", sino el tanto trabajar, el escaso dormir, el demasiado hacer y pensar, la preocupación trascendental de Don Hiashi por los problemas grandes o pequeños de este mundo. Ella lo aseaba, lo vestía, le servía la comida en la boca como a un niño. Ella interpretaba a su manera los gruñidos y sostenía con él extraños diálogos:

-Yo creo, Hiashi, que debemos realizar a cualquier precio esa pieza de género blanco que nos queda en "La Espuela de Plata". El turco Yusuf, que pasa por Ortiz cada cuatro semanas, vende género más barato y por cuotas...

-¡Uhm!... -rezongaba ausente Don Hiashi.

-Me contenta que estés de acuerdo, hijo -continuaba ella imperturbable-. También quería consultarte sobre Hanabi-chan. Sigue llorosa y deja la comida. Yo creo que esa muchacha necesita un reconstituyente y habrá que pedirlo a San Juan...

No así Hinata. Hinata comprendía cabalmente que Don Hiashi Hyuga, su padre, aunque comiera con ellas en la mesa y paseara por los anchos corredores al despuntar la mañana, estaba muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

No el padre, no la madre, sino la señorita Kurenai, maestra de escuela, fue el personaje de mayor relieve en el transcurso de la infancia de Hinata. El padre, Don Hiashi Hyuga en pleno goce de sus facultades fue siempre una energía inaccesible. Entre la hacienda, las vacas lecheras, los viajes a La Villa, "La Espuela de Plata", los pequeños quehaceres que él se inventaba, se le iban como agua entre las manos las horas del día. Tiempo para hablar con las niñas, para acariciar a las niñas, nunca le sobró. Hinata recordaba, como suceso excepcional e inusitado, la ocasión en que Don Hiashi la llevó de la mano hasta la plaza. Era domingo y pasó por Ortiz un italiano con una osa domesticada. La osa se llamaba Maruka y movía los pies torpemente al son de una pandereta que golpeaba su dueño. Era un italiano triste, de largos bigotes lacios, una osa triste, simulando una música y un baile a la vera de un pueblo triste. Pero Hinata aplaudió hasta enrojecerse las manos y gritó una y otra vez con el italiano:

-¡Baila, Maruka!

Don Hiashi le compró esa tarde caramelos en la bodega de Jiraiya, unos largos caramelos de menta rayados en blanco y rojo, y hasta la montó a cabrito en sus hombros, al regreso, cuando ella se mostró cansada. Hinata se entusiasmó tanto que, una vez en la casa, se atrevió a pedir:

\- Papaíto, ¡cuéntame un cuento!

Pero Don Hiashi, sorprendido del tono y de la demanda, se limitó a responder con su gravedad de todos los días:

-Yo no sé de cuentos, hija.

En cuanto a la madre, Doña Hana, siempre había sido una sombra. Una sombra de Don Hiashi primero, una sombra de Don Hiashi luego, una sombra de la propia Hinata más tarde. Era dulce y buena Doña Hana. Gustaba de socorrer a los pobres y de consolar a los afligidos. Rezaba sus oraciones con ejemplar devoción y se multiplicaba ante el lecho de los enfermos. Pero por la infancia de Hinata pasó como una sombra amable que la vestía diariamente de limpio, le anudaba hermosos lazos azules en el pelo y la reprendía muy de tiempo en tiempo, cuando era imposible dejar de hacerlo:

-Hinata, ¡no te subas a las ramas del cotoperí que tú no eres un muchacho varón!

* * *

La señorita Kurenai era muy diferente. Ella nunca se había casado, ni había tenido hijos soltera, "ni para Dios, ni para el diablo", como hubiera dicho el padre Ohnoki. Su vida era un pequeño territorio que limitaba por todas partes con la escuela y con las matas de guayaba. Unas guayabas grandes como peras, de carne blanca y agridulce, que la señorita Kurenai defendía heroicamente del sol y del viento, de la lluvia y de los pájaros, pero no de sus discípulas.

Era una mujer pálida, de una pulcritud impresionante, siempre olorosa a jabón y a agua del río, siempre recién bañada y vestida de blanco. De un bello y lacio cabello negro azabache y unos ojos rubíes esplendorosos.

No era Hinata la consentida, como pensaban las otras, sino el orgullo de la señorita Kurenai. Había pasado muchos años dando clases en aquella escuelita -algún día la jubilaría el Ministerio de Instrucción, ya se lo habían prometido- y jamás se sentó en los bancos de su corredor una muchacha más atenta, más estudiosa, más curiosa que aquella. Llegaba la primera, con Hanabi-chan a rastras y se marchaba la última, después de comerse las mejores guayabas y de hacer mil preguntas fuera de clase que las más veces ponían en grave aprieto a la maestra:

-Señorita Kurenai, ¿a qué distancia de nosotros queda la estrella más lejana?

-Señorita Kurenai, ¿por qué no se derrama el agua de los mares cuando la tierra da vueltas?

-Señorita Kurenai, ¿por qué las gallinas necesitan un huevo para tener sus hijos?

-Señorita Kurenai, ¿de dónde salió la madre de los hijos de Caín?

Tal vez Kurenai escondía la añoranza de haber tenido una hija exactamente igual a Hinata. Tal vez pensaba acongojadamente en ese deseo no cumplido, a la hora del ángelus, cuando la casa se quedaba sola y la luz amarillenta de la lámpara de carburo hacía más desolada su soltería. Pero eso no significaba que Hinata fuera la consentida.

* * *

Cuando se realizaron los exámenes de instrucción primaria, la señorita Kurenai tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar a las demás alumnas, y de demostrárselo a sí misma, que su interés hacia Hinata no se debía a una predilección caprichosa, ni a una injusta discriminación para con las otras niñas del pueblo. Había llegado un bachiller desde Calabozo, representando al Consejo de Instrucción, y constituyó el jurado examinador junto con ella misma y el señor Asuma, maestro de la escuela de varones.

Por mucho tiempo recordaron en Ortiz aquellos aciagos exámenes que no pasaron de la prueba escrita. Se presentaron diecisiete alumnos, entre hembras y varones, de edades muy diversas. Kakashi, por ejemplo, que era el mayor, ya usaba pantalones largos y se afeitaba el bigote. Aspiraban todos a pasar al quinto grado, a servir de semilla para la creación de un quinto grado en Ortiz, que no existía desde mucho antes de la peste española. El señor Asuma y la señorita Kurenai, infinitamente más nerviosos que sus discípulos, sabían de antemano que aquello no era posible. Con anquilostomos, con paludismo, con miseria, con olvido no era posible que aquel puñado de rapaces infelices aprendiera lo suficiente para aprobar un examen que iba a cumplirse de acuerdo con las sinopsis elaboradas en Caracas para niños sanos y bien nutridos. La señorita Kurenai estaba más lirio que nunca y el señor Asuma se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo a cuadros mientras el bachiller de Calabozo dictaba las tesis correspondientes a la prueba escrita: "El Estado Trujillo. Población, ríos, distritos y municipios...". O la de gramática: "El adverbio. Definición y clasificación". O la de Instrucción Cívica: "Derechos constitucionales de los venezolanos".

* * *

Al día siguiente sucedió lo inevitable. El bachiller de Calabozo llegó apenadísimo a la escuela del señor Asuma, donde había de celebrarse la prueba oral. Como quien lanza al agua un objeto inútil, dejó caer sobre el pupitre del maestro un espeso fajo de cuartillas.

-Ni haciendo un esfuerzo caritativo pueden aprobarse -dijo-. Casi todos dejaron páginas enteras en blanco y los que intentaron desarrollar algún tema lo hicieron cometiendo infinidad de errores. Y luego la caligrafía, tan rudimentaria, como si fueran niños de seis años. Y la ortografía, no se diga. Ustedes deben comprender...

Asuma y Kurenai comprendían demasiado. Inclusive deseaban hablar de otro asunto, del verano que había sido muy riguroso ese año, de la salud del obispo que se venía haciendo precaria. Pero el bachiller de Calabozo, insistió, esta vez sonreído:

-Por supuesto que hay una excepción. Las tesis de esta niña son excelentes.

Y extrajo de una carpeta de cuero las páginas que había escrito Hinata. Un carmín candoroso se extendió por el rostro de la señorita Kurenai. El propio señor Asuma, conmovido, estrechó efusivamente la mano de la maestra.

Al bachiller de Calabozo le correspondía el trago amargo de anunciar la hecatombe al tropel anhelante que esperaba a la puerta de la escuela.

-Pueden regresar a sus casas. No hay prueba oral.

Y la señorita Kurenai, tomando de un brazo a Hinata:

-Tú te quedas.

Hinata presentó la prueba oral, única a responder ante tres examinadores, sin darse cuenta exacta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y luego, comprendiendo que había llegado sola y sobresaliente a un quinto grado que nunca existiría, se echó a llorar.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 2 – **¡Hola amigos Míos, aquí aventurandome con una nueva adaptación! Pasa que casualmente limpiando mi cuarto, me encontre con esta pequeña maravilla olvidada por el tiempo en uno de mis viejos escondites. Este libro lo atesoré por siempre, (Lo encontré junto a mis tesoros personales) ya que fué un regalo de un abuelo mío muy querido para mi, y ahora quiero compartirlo con ustedes, con nuestros queridos personajes de siempre..

Se preguntarán, este quejandose de que no tiene tiempo para las historias y ahora pubica nuevamente? Pues, por un lado es cierto, pero este pequeño proyecto es diferente, ya que es una adaptación de una gran obra escrita por uno de lo grandes escritores de mi país, y me enorgullece traerselas a ustedes para que la puedan leer. ¡Por lo cual no tengo que destornillarme el cerebro pensando en como hacer la historia lo más interesante par ustedes!

**Casas Muertas, de Miguel Otero Silva:** Relata la historia de un pequeño poblado olvidado de la mano de Dios, azotado por las enfermedades, el propio abandono de sus pobladores, al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaban a una de las peores dictaduras que se presentaban en esa época, bajo la mano dura del régimen del Dictador Juan Vicente Gómez. Todo desde la perspectiva de una chica que nos cuenta el como fue su vida al crecer en ese pueblo que a medida que ella crecía, más se derrumbaba. Conoció el amor, más las mismas tragedias que soportaban se lo arrebato. Aún así siguió adelante, con firme convicción de sobrevivir.

Espero se animen a acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, que una vez más les digo, no es mía, sino de Miguel Otero Silva, Descubriendo poco a poco como es la situación en Ortiz, Estado Guárico, de mi bella Venezuela.

Y le agradezco mucho a **Delta Elena **por haber sido el único review del caítulo anterior, pero no importa, igual planeo terminar la historia, ¡muchas gracias!

Y a todos los que leyeron espero les guste y sigan leyendo!

¡Nos leemos pronto amigos míos del mundo entero!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: La Iglesia y el Río**


	4. Capítulo III - La Iglesia y el Río

**Capítulo III. La Iglesia y el Río**

* * *

El padre Sarutobi, cura de Ortiz, mulato yaracuyano, era muy diferente al padre Hashirama. Tampoco tenía nada del padre Ohnoki. De que ardía en su espíritu una fe inquebrantable en su religión, de eso no había duda. Y de que bajo la sotana llevaba pantalones de hombre, tampoco la había. Solamente esa fe y esos pantalones lograron sostenerlo tantos años en medio de aquellos escombros, sin lamentarse de su destino, sin pedir traslado, como si su dura voluntad emprendedora no tuviera como finalidad la de presenciar impotente la desintegración de aquellos caseríos llaneros. Él, que había nacido para fundar pueblos y no para verlos morir, para suministrar agua de bautismo y no óleo de extremaunción.

Ante el reclamo interior ineludible de fundar algo, fundó tres sociedades: La Sociedad del Corazón de Jesús -rosarios y vía crucis, lectura de Kempis, obras de caridad- para las señoras y las solteronas viejas; las Hijas de María -flores para el altar, "Tantum ergo" en coro, "No me mueve mi Dios para quererte"- para las solteras jóvenes; y las Teresitas del Niño Jesús -estampitas de la Virgen, catecismo de Ripalda, "Venid y vamos todas con flores a María"- para las niñas. Con los hombres nunca logró fundar nada. Profesaban una extraña teoría, impermeable a los más irrefutables argumentos, según la cual la religión era función específica y privativa de las mujeres.

No eran sociedades muy nutridas, naturalmente. Si es que ya casi no quedaba gente en el pueblo, y entre la que quedaba, ¿de dónde sacaban las pobres para comprar los zapatitos de las Teresitas y los velos blancos de las Hijas de María? En cada una de las agrupaciones las integrantes no pasaban de quince, que ya era bastante y que a tantas llegaban porque el padre Sarutobi era el padre Sarutobi.

* * *

Hinata fue Teresita del Niño Jesús y ya anhelaba que la ascendieran a Hija de María porque comenzaban a apuntarle los senos. En ese entonces le agradaba infinitamente el recinto de la iglesia, los santos que lo poblaban, las oraciones que se rezaban en su penumbra, el canturreo de las letanías, la música del viejo órgano.

-¿Cómo no te va a gustar si es la única diversión que existe en Ortiz? -gruñía su descreído amigo el señor Orochimaru.

Ciertamente, la iglesia y el río eran ya los dos únicos sitios de solaz, de aturdimiento, que le restaban al pueblo. Ya no se rompían piñatas los días de cumpleaños, ni se bailaba con fonógrafo los domingos, ni retumbaban los cobres de la retreta. En mitad de la plaza, montado en su columna blanca desde 1890, el pequeño busto del Libertador, demasiado pequeño para tan alta columna, no supo más de cohetes ni de charangas, de burriquitas ni de palos ensebados.

Un oscuro silencio se extendía, desde el anochecer, sobre los samanes y los robles de la plaza. Y en el día, cuando se marchaban las lluvias, un sol despiadado amenazaba con hacer morir de sed al desvalido Simón Bolívar del busto.

* * *

La iglesia era un edificio digno del viejo Ortiz, el señero vestigio que quedaba en pie del viejo Ortiz. Es cierto que nunca concluyeron la construcción, pero la parte levantada era sólida y hermosa, no enclenque y remilgada capillita a merced del viento y del aguacero, sino robusto templo hecho, medio hecho porque no estaba hecho del todo, para hacerle frente a las fuerzas destructoras de la naturaleza.

Tanto como el patio de su casa, el ámbito de la iglesia era un rincón de Ortiz que Hinata tenía en gran estima. Una sola nave, largo rectángulo de alto techo sostenido por poderosas vigas de madera. A la entrada, a la izquierda, trepaba la empinada y angosta escalera que conducía al coro, tan empinada que casi llegaba vertical. Kakashi, el muy sinvergüenza, se arrodillaba junto a la puerta, simulando que miraba hacia el altar mayor, cuando en realidad estaba pecando mortalmente por atisbar las pantorrillas de las mujeres que subían por la escalera.

Santa Rosa esplendía en el altar mayor desde una ordinaria tricomía, reproducción de un lienzo adocenado y dulzón, de una cursilería enternecedora. La monjita limeña meditaba arrodillada en un reclinatorio de piedra, absorta en su libro de oraciones. Pero no era ella la única figura del cuadro. También estaba el Niño Jesús sentado en una nube de algodón, al nivel de la cabeza de la santa. El Niño extendía la mano derecha para ceñir la frente de la joven con una corona de rosas. La otra mano del pequeño Jesús empuñaba una vara de nardos. Por tierra, campo o jardín y no piso de iglesia o convento, esparció el pintor cuatro rosas.

Para todos, con excepción del señor Orochimaru, aquel cuadro era una obra maestra, de insuperable belleza, primorosa y tierna como el alma de Santa Rosa. El señor Orochimaru, por su parte, negaba todo mérito artístico al retrato de la santa y lo comparaba despectivamente a los almanaques de colores que repartía el jabón de Reuter. Atribuía mayores virtudes el señor Orochimaru a un cuadro de grandes dimensiones, muy antiguo, tal vez colonial, situado a la derecha del confesionario; un Purgatorio, Cristo en los cielos, entre dos santos anónimos, mientras las ánimas emergían de las llamas, auxiliadas por un arcángel descomunal de manto rojo. Los demás habitantes de Ortiz hallaban sólo desproporción y fealdad en aquel lienzo pintado por mano inhábil, posiblemente esclava, y se limitaban a encogerse de hombros murmurando:

-¡Chocheras del señor Orochimaru!

A Hinata le causaba inquietud la extravagante opinión del señor Orochimaru. Lo consideraba más inteligente que los otros y lamentaba no estar en esta oportunidad de acuerdo con el criterio del viejo Templario. ¿Hablaría en serio el señor Orochimaru? ¿Juzgaría realmente desagradable aquel calco amoroso del rostro luminoso y dulce de Santa Rosa? ¿Encontraría sinceramente belleza en los trazos toscos, en los colores turbios y mal distribuidos del Purgatorio? De tanto mirar y remirar el dichoso cuadro, rastreando el soplo artístico que el señor Orochimaru le atribuía, llegó a tener un sueño que le creó el grave compromiso de un gravísimo pecado.

-¿Soñar es pecado, padre? -comenzó Hinata sin rodeos desde la rejilla del confesionario.

-Por lo General, no -respondió el cura displicente. Siguió ella sin tomar aliento para no quebrantar el impulso inicial.

-Soñé que el arcángel ese que está en el cuadro del Purgatorio, el rubio que tiene la espada en la mano, se salía del cuadro cuando yo estaba dormida y me tapaba con sus alas y me besaba en la boca...

-Pero si fue un sueño, tú no tienes la culpa de haberlo soñado, hija.

-Es que -ahora sí titubeó- me gustaba, padre.

-¿Te gustaba cuando lo soñaste o te sigue gustando después? -preguntó el padre Sarutobi comenzando a preocuparse.

-Me gustó cuando lo soñé, padre. Ahora no me gusta. Me parece una cosa horrible, un sacrilegio...

Luego se sintió un tanto decepcionada, aunque libre de toda culpa. El padre Sarutobi poca o ninguna importancia le concedió a su sueño, ni pecado lo consideró. La penitencia fue la de siempre: una modesta y fugaz avemaría.

Sin embargo, el domingo siguiente, al salir de misa, el padre Sarutobi le notificó que había dejado de ser Teresita del Niño Jesús:

-Habla con Doña Hana para que te corte el traje de Hija de María...

* * *

Otro personaje cardinal de su infancia, como el señor Orochimaru y la señorita Kurenai, como el patio de su casa y el recinto de la iglesia, fue el río. El humilde río Paya apenas lograba mención pasajera en la geografía. Pero cuando caían las lluvias de agosto y engrosaba su corriente, Hinata lo veía y lo sentía como uno de los elementos fundamentales del universo.

-Señorita Kurenai, ¿será tan grande el mar?

El río, en los viejos tiempos, bordeaba la ciudad. Ahora, reducida Ortiz a un ángulo de sí misma, el Paya se le acercaba sólo a cincuenta metros de la Plaza de Las Mercedes. El camino descendía desde la capilla, abriéndose rumbos entre peñascos y cujíes, y llegaba al Paso de Plaza Vieja. Iban a bañarse las muchachas y a buscar agua Ko en el burro. Pero la secreta ambición de Hinata era zambullirse un día, no en las angostas aguas tranquilas de Plaza Vieja, sino en el Paso Matutero, o en Guayabito, o en El Recodo, donde el Paya se hacía más profundo y donde se podía nadar de orilla a orilla hasta en verano.

El descenso al río era un rito cotidiano. Al regresar de la escuela, antes del almuerzo, Hinata y Hanabi, provistas de una toalla, jabón y totuma, iban en busca de la vecina Anko Mitarashi, que ya las estaba esperando. Anko Mitarashi, una joven temperamental y algo cruel, bajaba, capitana de su pequeño pelotón: Hinata, Hanabi y las que se agregaban, Matsuri, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, que era blanca como un jarro de leche, e Ino, rubia de ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo, que movía las paticas en el agua como una rana. Anko las amparaba de posibles peligros, las enseñaba a defenderse de la corriente y a lanzarse de cabeza en lo hondo. Una vez que Kakashi se puso a espiarlas desde los cujíes mientras se bañaban, recibió tal pedrada de Anko que no volvió a asomarse por Plaza Vieja en muchas semanas.

Salían del matorral en camisones burdos de lienzillo, cortados por Doña Hana, que por cierto era muy torpe para la costura. Antes de lanzarse al agua lucían grotescas, enfundadas en aquellos bolsones llenos de arrugas y mal secados al sol. Pero luego, cuando la mano del agua les moldeaba los cuerpos y les domaba los cabellos en rebelión, tornándonse hermosas las dos hermanas. Hinata tenía ya quince años, era ancha de hombros, cimbreña de cintura y firme de muslos. Hanabi-chan tenía doce, airosa como una espiga y le estaban naciendo los senos pequeñitos y duros como ciruelas.

Metidas en el río, alejadas de Anko, que se había quedado en la orilla quejándose de un calambre, le hizo Hanabi-chan su confidencia:

-Tú sabes una cosa, Onee-san, yo tengo novio...

-Creyó al principio que Hanabi-chan bromeaba. Hinata le respondió burlonamente:

-Sí, ya sé, el viejo Roshi ¿Cierto?.

La hermana sonrió. En otras ocasiones se había enojado con Hinata por aquella broma desagradable: "Hanabi-chan, no me lo niegues, tú tienes amores con Roshi". "Mi hermana, yo quiero ser madrina de tu matrimonio con Roshi". Pero esta vez, inopinadamente, le causó mucha gracia la broma de Hinata.

-En serio. Hinata, tengo novio.

Lo dijo con tan sencilla gravedad que Hinata permaneció muda, anhelante, esperando el resto de la revelación.

-Konohamaru y yo somos novios desde hace más de quince días, desde hace exactamente diecisiete días. Se me declaró en plena calle, en la plaza, cuando tú te estabas confesando y yo te esperaba fuera de la iglesia.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Guá, chica, ¿qué me iba a decir? Que estaba enamorado de mí, que no hacía sino pensar en mí a todas horas y que si yo no sentía lo mismo.

-¿Y tú qué le contestaste?

-Pues le contesté la verdad, que yo también lo quería.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Porque me tiemblan las manos cuando él se acerca, porque me siento rara cuando él está lejos...

-Entonces, ¿ahora son novios?

-Claro.

-¿Y qué cosa es ser novios?

-Chica, ¡tú sí que preguntas! Ser novios es mirarnos mucho y decirnos que nos queremos, cuando podemos.

-¿Y no te ha besado?

-Todavía no. Pero en cuanto me pida un beso, palabra de honor que se lo doy...

Como se acercaba Anko, aliviada del calambre, Hanabi cortó la charla y se lanzó de espaldas a la corriente del río. Las aguas del Paya arrastraron un trecho, dulcemente, su silueta en botón, su perfil de medalla, sus nacientes senos pequeñitos y duros como ciruelas.

* * *

Hinata ayudaba a Doña Hana y a Ko en el trabajo de la tienda. No vendía queso para no ensuciarse las manos al cortarlo, ni servía el trago de ron o yerbabuena a los bebedores. Pero atendía a las mujeres que iban a comprar telas elementales, liencillo, zaraza, género blanco, y cintas para adornarse, o despachaban papeletas de quinina, frascos de jarabe, paquetes de algodón. A veces necesitaba treparse al mostrador para descolgar una olla de peltre o un rollo de mecate. También llevaba las cuentas porque Ko se equivocaba siempre en las sumas y la vista cansada de Doña Hana solía confundir el cinco con el tres.

El viejo Roshi nunca compraba nada. Era un moreno costeño de Chirimena o Higuerote, marinero en su remota juventud a bordo de una goleta contrabandista que hacía viajes innumerables a Curazao, Trinidad y Martinica. Ahora estaba viejo, casi tan viejo como el señor Orochimaru y nadie recordaba cuándo llegó a Ortiz y por qué se había quedado en el pueblo. Roshi nunca trabajó por dinero sino a cambio de la comida, bebida o ropa. Iba a buscar agua al río si le proporcionaban un almuerzo, ayudaba dos semanas en un conuco a trueque de un par de alpargatas y realizaba tareas aún más arduas por una botella de ron. Se emborrachaba al tercer trago y hablaba entonces, o simulaba hablar, en idiomas extranjeros que no conocía pero que imitaba con sagaz intuición.

-Hinata, juat tiquin plis brindin palit de ron for Roshi -entraba mascullando en su arbitraria fonética inglesa.

O bien:

-Si vú plé, que es que cé, le mesié Roshi con si con sá, mercí pur le torcó.

Llegaba hasta meterse con las lenguas muertas en virtud de haber sido amigo, compañero de parrandas y feligrés del padre Ohnoki:

-Dóminus vobiscum, turris ebúrnea, salva espiritu tuo brindandum tragus Roshium.

Hinata estallaba de risa y le servía el trago, a escondidas de Doña Hana y de Ko, por supuesto, que bien se cuidaba Roshi de no entrar a "La Espuela de Plata" sino cuando ellos estaban ausentes. Y permanecía un rato frente al mostrador divirtiendo a Hinata con aquellas extrañas jerigonzas.

-Tu mamá comin pliqui. Roshi spic basirruc, raspinflai gudbai.

* * *

Otro visitante, cuando se hallaba sola en la tienda, era Kiba. Kiba, de cabello corto castaño y extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, tenía apenas un año más que ella pero le llevaba de altura toda la cabeza. Se enamoró de Hinata desde que tuvo uso de razón. La esperaba a la salida de la escuela, plantado en la esquina, estirado y soportando sol como un cardón. La seguía luego hasta la casa, a más de veinte pasos de distancia, y la miraba con unos ojos anhelantes y profundos, con una ternura que era una larga súplica. A medida que ambos crecían, le iba creciendo el amor a Kiba y extendiéndosele por todo el cuerpo, como la sangre. Pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada porque estaba seguro de lo que ella iba a responderle, que no lo quería, y entonces sería preciso renunciar a todo, inclusive a la esperanza. A aquella dulce, dolorosa, infundada esperanza.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata.

-Buenas tardes, Kiba.

Y callaba mirándola a hurtadillas para no parecerle impertinente, sobrecogido por el angustioso temor de que llegaran a serle incómodas sus visitas. El paludismo le había agudizado más los pómulos, entristecido más la mirada.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? -decía ella por romper un largo silencio.

-Nada. Se le murió la burra negra a la señora Haruno, de una gusanera...

Y se mordía los labios al comprender que estaba diciendo una torpeza, una vulgaridad inadecuada.

-Anoche se cayó la pared más alta de la casa de los Utatane en la calle real -decía, cambiando de tema-. ¿Te acuerdas?

Se acordaba Hinata. Kiba la llevó una vez a las ruinas de esa casa que conservaba intactas la puerta principal y una ventana por la cual asomaban a la calle las ramas desesperadas de un árbol. Al trasponer la puerta, el interior derrumbado explicaba la fuga del árbol, su atormentado afán de escapar de aquella desolación. Quedaba una pared muy alta, al fondo, cubierta de grietas y costras amarillas, arañada por enredaderas salvajes. De la pared emergía una viga rota, como un brazo partido, como un oscuro muñón implorante. Kiba se perdió entre los escombros y volvió al rato con un pichón de paloma poncha que había cazado para ella.

Ahora también le traía regalos: doradas naranjas de San Sebastían, un peine que le compró al turco Yusuf, gonzalitos en castaño y amarillo, paraulatas en sepia y gris.

-Gracias, Kiba -decía Hinata, muy seria.

Pero no sonreía cuando él le hablaba, ni cuando la paraulata rompía a cantar sobre el mostrador, y Kiba comprendía una vez más que era mejor no decirle nada porque, al responderle ella que no lo quería, tendría que renunciar a todo, inclusive a la esperanza.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 3 – **¡Hola amigos Míos, aquí aventurandome con una nueva adaptación! Pasa que casualmente limpiando mi cuarto, me encontre con esta pequeña maravilla olvidada por el tiempo en uno de mis viejos escondites. Este libro lo atesoré por siempre, (Lo encontré junto a mis tesoros personales) ya que fué un regalo de un abuelo mío muy querido para mi, y ahora quiero compartirlo con ustedes, con nuestros queridos personajes de siempre.

**Casas Muertas, de Miguel Otero Silva:** Relata la historia de un pequeño poblado olvidado de la mano de Dios, azotado por las enfermedades, el propio abandono de sus pobladores, al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaban a una de las peores dictaduras que se presentaban en esa época, bajo la mano dura del régimen del Dictador Juan Vicente Gómez. Todo desde la perspectiva de una chica que nos cuenta el como fue su vida al crecer en ese pueblo que a medida que ella crecía, más se derrumbaba. Conoció el amor, más las mismas tragedias que soportaban se lo arrebato. Aún así siguió adelante, con firme convicción de sobrevivir.

Espero se animen a acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, que una vez más les digo, no es mía, sino de Miguel Otero Silva, Descubriendo poco a poco como es la situación en Ortiz, Estado Guárico, de mi bella Venezuela.

Y le agradezco mucho a los que se molestaron en leer, me entristece un poco el que no haya un solo review ni siquiera para criticar o decir cualquier chorrada... Hay veces que me molesta que hayan historias mal redactadas, con miles de horrores ortográficos o hasta con tramas sin sentido, y tengan 200, 300 o hasta 500 reviews, pero quien soy yo para criticar el gusto de los demás, cada quien escoge lo que quiere leer y lo que le gusta comentar.. Sólo espero poder terminar de publicar y cumplirme a mí mismo con esta pequeña propuesta que les quise traer... Lo siento si les aburrí con mi pequeño descargo, no importa, igual planeo terminar la historia, ¡muchas gracias!

¡Nos leemos pronto amigos míos del mundo entero!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Parapara de Ortiz**


	5. Capítulo IV - Parapara de Ortiz

**Capítulo IV. Parapara de Ortiz**

* * *

Un día de Santa Rosa apareció Naruto. No porque las casas se estuvieran cayendo, ni porque la gente hubiera huido o muerto, dejaba de celebrarse en Ortiz el día de Santa Rosa. Cura había, iglesia había, campanas había y también tocadores de cuatro y maracas. Jiraiya, el de la bodega, pulsaba aceptablemente el arpa y Kakashi cantaba galerones. Se jugaba a los gallos, no en gallera pública sino en el corral de la casa del jefe civil, cuando no en la trastienda enladrillada de la bodega de Jiraiya. Y por la tarde salía Santa Rosa en procesión, con treinta mujeres, quince niños y diez hombres, casi todos enfermos, pero salía.

Konohamaru y Kiba, de liquiliquis almidonados, entraron a la casa de las Hyuga cuando reverberaba el sol del mediodía. Venían de los gallos, hablando de Naruto.

-Es un muchacho de Parapara -explicó Konohamaru a las mujeres- que trajo un zambo muy bonito para pelearlo aquí.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Le soltaron el mejor gallo del lugar -Comenzó a relatar Konohamaru- el marañón del Coronel Sasuke Uchiha, con cinco peleas ganadas y de nombre Susanoo. Al jefe civil se lo había enviado, como regalo de cumpleaños, desde San Juan de los Morros o desde el propio Maracay, un compadre y paisano suyo. Y había ganado ya, todas por muerte, esas cinco peleas a los gallos más bravos de Ortiz y San Sebastian.

El muchacho de Parapara extrajo su gallo calmosamente de la busaca blanca y dijo sopesándolo:

-¿No habrá en Ortiz un gallo fino para este pollo ordinario?

-¿Con cuánto quiere jugarlo? -retrucó el Coronel Uchiha socarronamente saliendole al paso.

Sasuke Uchiha, de cabellos azabaches y una mirada fria y penetrante. Un hombre demasiado joven para ostentar el más poderoso cargo del pueblo, pero estaba allí puesto que estaba por mandato de los Uchiha -por no decir que pertenecía a dicha familia- Los gobernantes de Venezuela en aquel entonces.

-Traje diez pesos de Parapara -dijo Naruto.

-Diez pesos son cuatro lochas -replicó Sasuke.

-Yo también traje cinco pesos -intervino un primo de Naruto, de nombre Menma, que había venido acompañándolo.

-Bueno -accedió el jefe civil-. Van los quince pesos.

Y dirigiéndose a uno de los dos palúdicos agentes de policía del pueblo:

-Suigetsu, vaya a buscar a Susanoo.

Mientras llegaba Susanoo, Naruto soltó el zambo en el patio. Era un hermoso gallo de pelea. Alta la cabeza desafiante, de duro acero las afiladas espuelas, haz de plumas rojizas relucientes la cola altanera. El sol llanero arrancaba destellos de esmalte a los ardientes colores del plumaje.

Trajeron a Susanoo, el marañón de asesinos ojos vidriosos. Era un gallo de cría, de genuina raza española, altas las patas y largas las plumas de la cola. Suigetsu lo cargaba con grandes miramientos, cual si le profesase al gallo tanto respeto y tanto miedo como al Jefe Civil.

Más que soltarlo, se le salió de las manos a Suigetsu para hacerle frente al zambo de Naruto que lo esperaba a pie firme. Se miraron un rato con ojos de candela, engrifadas las gorgueras del cuello, acechando la brecha para la herida. Y fue el zambo el primero en arrojarse al ataque, saltando con embestida de tigre al pecho del marañón, esgrimiendo como lanzas las espuelas en el ventarrón del asalto.

-¡Vamos, Kurama! -gritó Naruto.

Cual si lo impulsara el grito familiar, el gallo de Parapara cargó con mayor saña. Esta vez el pico fiero se prendió del buche de Susanoo y la espuela del zambo abrió una honda puñalada en el cuello de su adversario. Una sangre oscura y bombollante se extendió sobre el grana vivo del pescuezo.

-¡Vamos, Kurama, que está mal herido! -volvió a gritar Naruto.

Era un valiente el marañón del Coronel Uchiha. Por el boquete de la herida fluía la sangre como el agua de un caño, y peleaba, sin embargo, con renovada furia, batiendo una y otra vez su pecho contra el pecho del zambo, saltando una y otra vez con las espuelas en ristre. El jefe civil, que lo veía perder sangre y presentía su debilitamiento, miraba el combate silencioso y ceñudo.

Súbitamente el marañón inició una extraña maniobra. Dio la espalda al contrario y comenzó a correr en círculos, simulando que huía. Naruto comprendió la treta y temió por su gallo que, ya confiado en la victoria, perseguía impetuosamente a Susanoo para rematarlo.

-¡Vamos, Kurama, que está huido! -gritó sin mucha convicción.

Pero sabía muy bien que no estaba huido un gallo tan bizarro como aquel. Aliviado del ahogo detuvo en seco su fuga, dio frente al zambo que lo acosaba desprevenido y le clavó un tajante espolazo en el ojo derecho, vaciándole la cuenca. El gallo de Naruto se tambaleó con el equilibrio perdido y fue a estrellarse contra la pared del patio.

Un griterío estremeció la gallera improvisada. Los partidarios de Susanoo, que ya habían considerado perdida su causa, reaccionaron clamorosamente ante el giro inesperado que tomaba la pelea. Naruto, pálido y cruzado de brazos, apretaba los dientes con mantenida rigidez.

-Nee... ya lo mató, Coronel -chilló Suigetsu servilmente.

El jefe civil tardó unos instantes en recuperar el grito, en estallar en actitud agresiva y despiadada:

-¡Vamos, Susanoo, que ese pataruco no es pelea pa ti! ¡Acaba con esa mierda, Susanoo!

Y volviéndose hacia Naruto y Menma:

-¡De a catorce doy al marañón! ¡De a catorce doy a mi gallo!

Y, al recordar que Naruto no tenía sino los diez pesos que ya había apostado, insistió implacable:

-¡Fuertes a bolívar doy! ¡Y si tiene miedo no los apueste!

Naruto se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. En los ojos de ambos espejeaba, no ya pasión de jugadores, sino rayos de odio chocando entre si, el mismo odio que fulguraba en los ojos de los gallos y los obligaba a herirse y a matarse sobre la tierra del patio.

Pero la pelea no había concluido. El zambo de Naruto, tuerto y sangriento, volvía en busca de Susanoo. Y éste lo esperaba en el centro del corro de hombres, ya consciente de su ventaja, dispuesto a asestar el segundo golpe mortal.

-¡Vamos, Kurama! -gritó fieramente Naruto, pero ya no mirando a los gallos sino al Coronel Uchiha.

-¡De a catorce doy a mi gallo! -insistía el jefe civil.

El zambo, apoyándose en el muro, juntando en un solo impulso todas sus restantes energías desesperadas, se había lanzado cual relámpago de sangre y plumas al pecho del marañón. La cuchillada de la espuela, centuplicada por la velocidad del envión y por el peso del gallo zambo, se hundió en el oído de Susanoo, dando con él en tierra, la cola abierta como un abanico roto, el cuello torcido y tembloroso. Después se tendió agarrotado, rígido, muerto.

El clamoreo cesó bruscamente. Sobre el patio, antes sacudido por las voces desenfrenadas, se explayó un silencio macizo. El Coronel Uchiha, sudado y descompuesto, dio dos pasos hasta el centro del grupo, recogió el cuerpo muerto de Susanoo y, sin pronunciar una palabra, caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

-Recuerde que nos debe quince pesos -dijo Naruto en voz alta.

El Coronel volvió el rostro airado y sombrío, sin responder.

-Que nos debe quince pesos, Coronel -repitió Naruto, sin subir ni bajar el tono.

El jefe civil siguió andando, mudo y hosco. Algunos minutos más tarde, cuando Naruto restañaba cuidadosamente las heridas del zambo, se le aproximó Suigetsu con los quince pesos.

-Aquí le manda el Coronel Uchiha -dijo.

Pero en la cara inamistosa de Suigetsu y en la inflexión amenazante de su voz, adivinó exactamente la frase que Uchiha había dicho al entregarle el dinero de la apuesta:

_-¡Llévele sus reales a ese carajo!_

Así concluyo el relato Konohamaru a las Hyuga.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

En la tarde salió la procesión de Santa Rosa. Su recorrido se había reducido con el tiempo al contorno de la plaza. El cortejo desembocaba a la calle por el portal de la iglesia, torcía hacia la derecha, pasaba frente a la casa parroquial, realizaba en la esquina la primera lenta conversión hacia la izquierda y repetía la maniobra en los tres ángulos restantes de la plaza, hasta volver a entrar a la iglesia despertando nubes de incienso, campanillazos de los monaguillos y coros de cándidas canciones.

Las Teresitas del Niño Jesús abrían la marcha, orondas y sonreídas, a tono con su diminuta importancia. Luego iba la imagen de Santa Rosa sobre la blanca tarima enmantelada que cargaban cuatro hombres. Después el padre Sarutobi y los tres monaguillos, al frente de las Hijas de María. Y a la retaguardia las señoras de la Sociedad del Corazón de Jesús, de andaluzas negras; seis o siete hombres venidos del campo y un tropel de muchachos descalzos y barrigones. De tiempo en tiempo, en la calzada de la iglesia, estallaba un cohete. Un pobre cohete rudimentario, con varilla de rama de mastranto y mecha de cabuya, que a eso habían quedado menoscabados los famosos fuegos artificiales del antiguo Ortiz.

Hinata y Hanabi-chan reconocieron a Naruto a la primera mirada. No podía ser otro sino aquel que estaba en una de las esquinas del trayecto, recostado a la baranda de la plaza, en compañía de Kiba, Konohamaru y otro personaje, seguramente era aquel llamado Menma, el primo que vino con él desde Parapara. Al pasar frente a ellos la imagen de Santa Rosa, ése, que no podía ser sino Naruto, se descubrió para saludar a la patrona de Ortiz. Era un mocetón no muy alto, pero de sólidos hombros fornidos. De ojos azulinos. Al quitarse el ancho sombrero de pelo de guama y descubrir su rubio cabello, un mechón rebelde le ensombreció la frente. Vestía de blanco, como sus tres acompañantes, pero una mancha roja resaltaba en la manga derecha del saco. "Sangre del gallo Kurama", pensó Hinata.

Las Hijas de María, con las hermanas Hyuga a la vanguardia, cantaban cuando pasaron frente a ellos. El padre Sarutobi, sordo para la música y mudo para el canto, se había visto obligado a requerir la ayuda de la señorita Kurenai. La maestra de escuela organizó en cinco ensayos aquel humilde coro pueblerino. En cuanto al señor Orochimaru, más ateo mientras más viejo, se negó de plano a colaborar en tales "supercherías".

¡Gloria a Cristo Jesús!  
¡Cielos y tierra  
bendecid al Señor!

La procesión cruzó su último trecho bajo la sombra que los samanes de la plaza volcaban sobre la calle. Los cuatro jóvenes se habían situado ahora junto al portal de la iglesia. Esta vez Hinata pasó muy cerca de Naruto, casi rozando su rebozo blanco con la mancha roja de la manga. Cantaban de nuevo:

¡Honor y gloria a Ti,  
Dios de la Gloria!  
¡Amor por siempre a Ti,  
Dios del amor!

Regresaba Santa Rosa a su altar. Estallaron entonces, con breves intervalos, los tres postreros cohetes rudimentarios; rompieron a tocar las campanas; la señorita Kurenai hizo vibrar la voz gangosa del viejo órgano. El padre Sarutobi, de sobrepelliz remendada, impartió desde el altar mayor la bendición a su grey entre los campanillazos frenéticos del primer monaguillo, los amenes apresurados del segundo y la polvareda de incienso del tercero.

* * *

Finalmente salieron las hermanas de la iglesia. La tarde comenzaba a oscurecer y los faroles de carburo habían sido encendidos prematuramente en honor a Santa Rosa. De la bodega de Jiraiya llegaba el rasgueo del cuatro, el agua clara del arpa y la voz sabanera de Kakashi:

Madara salió a perseguirlo  
con muchísima ambición.  
Pensando que era melao  
se le volvió papelón.  
Se le volvió papelón,  
y en el pueblo de Acarigua  
ahí fue el primer encontrón,  
ahí fue donde el Mocho dijo:  
-Come arepa y chicharrón.  
Come arepa y chicharrón  
y salieron pa Cojedes  
gobierno y revolución...

Al pie del farol de la esquina estaba el grupo esperándolas. Konohamaru se adelantó a hacer las presentaciones.

-Quiero que conozcan a estos dos amigos de Parapara -dijo.

Las muchachas y los forasteros pronunciaron sus nombres en forma poco inteligible al estrecharse las manos. Pero Hinata y Naruto chocaron inmediatamente.

-¿Usted es de Parapara de Ortiz? -preguntó ella.

-No hay Parapara de Ortiz -respondió él secamente-. Hay Parapara de Parapara.

Era una reminiscencia de la antigua rivalidad entre ambos pueblos, un decir jactancioso de cuando Ortiz tendía su manto protector sobre las poblaciones vecinas.

Konohamaru, con ánimo de apagar la escaramuza, habló nuevamente de la riña de gallos, del hazañoso triunfo del zambo, del berrinche del Coronel Uchiha.

-Odio las peleas de gallo -dijo Hinata y volvió a chocar con Naruto.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó éste.

-Porque son una salvajada, un crimen contra esos pobres animales.

-Mayor crimen es torcerle el pescuezo a las infelices gallinas para comérselas -gruñó Naruto.

Y no volvieron a hablar entre sí, aunque cruzaron juntos la plaza y el grupo entero llegó hasta la puerta de la casa de las Hyuga. Apenas, al despedirse, dejó caer ella las palabras de rigor:

-He tenido mucho gusto en conocerlo.

Y Naruto respondió:

-Hasta mañana, Hinata.

Como si su nombre fuera para él una expresión familiar, como si fuese él un viejo amigo que la visitase todos los días.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ya de polainas para el regreso a Parapara, fue Naruto a "La Espuela de Plata". No encontró sola a Hinata, como tal vez hubiera deseado, como se veía que hubiera deseado. Tras el mostrador, junto a ella, estaba Doña Hana. Una mujer compraba quinina y relataba innumerables penalidades. Un chiquillo de hinchado abdomen y pies deformes gritaba con voz desagradable:

-¡Una botella de querosén y mi ñapa!

Fue presentado a Doña Hana, escuchó pacientemente el lastimoso relato de la mujer que compraba quinina y compró él a su vez unas galletas, en un esfuerzo por justificar su presencia, no obstante que llevaba en el bolsillo un paquete sin abrir.

Hinata reparó en su nerviosidad y le preguntó sonreída:

-¿Cuándo regresa a Parapara de Parapara?

-Ahora mismo estoy saliendo para Parapara de Ortiz -contestó Naruto en el mismo tono-. Vine a decirle adiós.

Hinata recordaba más tarde que le había estrechado la mano más tiempo de lo conveniente y que ella se había visto obligada a retirarla suave pero firmemente para cortar aquel saludo que se prolongaba demasiado.

-¿No vino también su primo? -preguntó ella.

-Se quedó en la bodega de Jiraiya comprando cosas -y Hinata observó que estaba mintiendo y que para mentir necesitaba violentar su naturaleza.

No hablaron más. En realidad, no tenían otra cosa de que hablar. Naruto ofreció sus servicios a Doña Hana "para cualquier cosa que se le ofreciera en Parapara". Estrechó de nuevo la mano a Hinata e hizo volver a su sitio el rubio mechón rebelde de la frente antes de cubrirse con el pelo de guama.

-Volveré el domingo -dijo desde la puerta.

Antes se habían marchado la mujer de las lamentaciones y el muchacho del querosén. Madre e hija quedaron en silencio.

-Qué hombre tan buen mozo -dijo de repente Doña Hana.

Hinata se estremeció sobresaltada. Era ésa precisamente, con idénticas palabras, la frase que estaba diciendo mentalmente en aquel instante.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 4 – **¡Hola amigos Míos, aquí aventurandome con una nueva adaptación! Pasa que casualmente limpiando mi cuarto, me encontre con esta pequeña maravilla olvidada por el tiempo en uno de mis viejos escondites. Este libro lo atesoré por siempre, (Lo encontré junto a mis tesoros personales) ya que fué un regalo de un abuelo mío muy querido para mi, y ahora quiero compartirlo con ustedes, con nuestros queridos personajes de siempre.

**Casas Muertas, de Miguel Otero Silva:** Relata la historia de un pequeño poblado olvidado de la mano de Dios, azotado por las enfermedades, el propio abandono de sus pobladores, al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaban a una de las peores dictaduras que se presentaban en esa época, bajo la mano dura del régimen del Dictador Juan Vicente Gómez. Todo desde la perspectiva de una chica que nos cuenta el como fue su vida al crecer en ese pueblo que a medida que ella crecía, más se derrumbaba. Conoció el amor, más las mismas tragedias que soportaban se lo arrebato. Aún así siguió adelante, con firme convicción de sobrevivir.

Espero se animen a acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, que una vez más les digo, no es mía, sino de Miguel Otero Silva, Descubriendo poco a poco como es la situación en Ortiz, Estado Guárico, de mi bella Venezuela.

Y le agradezco mucho a los que se molestaron en leer, me entristece un poco el que no haya un solo review ni siquiera para criticar o decir cualquier chorrada... Hay veces que me molesta que hayan historias mal redactadas, con miles de horrores ortográficos o hasta con tramas sin sentido, y tengan 200, 300 o hasta 500 reviews, pero quien soy yo para criticar el gusto de los demás, cada quien escoge lo que quiere leer y lo que le gusta comentar.. Sólo espero poder terminar de publicar y cumplirme a mí mismo con esta pequeña propuesta que les quise traer... Lo siento si les aburrí con mi pequeño descargo, no importa, igual planeo terminar la historia, ¡muchas gracias!

¡Nos leemos pronto amigos míos del mundo entero!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Pecado Mortal.**


End file.
